


This Is my Life

by sramrakha22



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sramrakha22/pseuds/sramrakha22
Summary: Brettonio AU StoryAntonio becoming a firefighter in firehouse 51 xx





	1. Heartborken

**December 2018 / Present Day**  
  
  
Sylvie is on a bus heading home from summer camp in New York working as an activity supervisor upset from finding her crush and longtime friend with another person who happens to be her Senior Supervisor Laura. slowly she starts to believe that they are in a relationship. Upset and heartbroken she decides to return to her family home in Indiana for the holidays and for her 25th birthday family celebration.  
  
_Sylvie flashes back to when she first met her crush Antonio Dawson through his sister Gabby Dawson who was a Senior paramedic when she was first starting out as a paramedic Sylvie and Antonio kept in touch and hung out often. They laughed a lot of the time and got into a lot of mischiefs together which made them very close friends or so they thought. They even volunteered along with Gabby to participate in summer camp as activity Supervisors together. As the grew up and became really close Sylvie slowly started to realise she had deep feelings for Antonio and wanted to be with him._

_It's the day of her 25th birthday and the last day at Summer Camp so Sylvie decides during the party, she will tell Antonio her true feelings. During the party it gets busy and Sylvie gets busy tending to guests. After a few hours looking after guests, Sylvie finally gets time to meet up with Antonio. When she finally gets the courage to tell him she looks across the room to see Antonio and Laura making out as well as laughing while they hold hands. Shocked and confused Sylvie begins to back away Sad and heartbroken she believes that they are together and runs to her room tears running down her face she enters her room falling to the ground crying uncontrollably as she looks at photos of Antonio when she receives a call from her parents telling her that they are celebrating new years and her late birthday celebration in Whangarei and that she should get there as soon as possible. Sylvie reluctantly agrees and hangs up to begin packing for the long trip ahead in the morning._

**Back to present day**

Sylvie sits on the bus and it is about to arrive in Indiana . She meets up with her family at the bus hub in Indiana and them all head home to get everything done before everyone arrives for her late birthday bash. When they get home, Sylvie looks around and gets some rest before the festivities begin. 2 hours before the party is scheduled to start Sylvie begins getting ready with her sister. While getting ready Sylvie's parents to come to check on her and see she is upset and not as happy as the others in the family. To lighten up the mood Sylvie's parents tell her that they have invited some of her friends including Antonio and Laura. Upset she begins to tell her parents everything that had happened and is as shocked as she is about what they have done.  
Sylvie's parents sit in shock then her cousin Shavli enter her room and let her parents know that guests are starting to arrive and are waiting for them downstairs. As her parents head downstairs her sister and cousin finish helping, she gets ready as she sits in shock thinking about what will happen. As Sylvie heads downstairs with her sister and cousin Shavli she goes to greet guests while the others go and check other arrangements. As all this is happening from the corner of her eye, she can see Antonio and Laura heading towards her. Sylvie greets each of them politely then walks away just as Antonio and Laura come to hug her just as the function is set to take off.  
After all, the formal part of the party is over family and friends come to give Sylvie some blessing and good wishes for her birthday. While this is happening Sylvie notices Laura being pulled away by Antonio to the pond at the side of the house. Curious Sylvie goes to the pond to see what they are talking about when she gets close, she hears Laura say "I Love you of course ill be your girlfriend" to Antonio .  
They hug when Laura notices Sylvie and sees tears rolling down her face as she backs away slowly Antonio calls out to her, but she doesn't listen. As she quickly walks away Antonio grabs a hold on her

" Hey Sylvie won't you congratulate us i finally found my perfect someone"

As he says this Sylvie's heart slowly falls apart but as a good friend she forces a smile on her face " I didn't want to intrude on your guy private moment" A tear slips and Sylvie wipes it away

"Wait what happened Sylvie why are you crying did something happen" Antonio asks concerned

"No it's nothing like that just can't believe you finally found someone i was starting to thik your gay" she says forcing a smile on her face as Antonio laughs at the joke.

"Oh really come on no need for tears, I was actually gonna come and tell you but you were busy"

"Well anyway congrats" she tries to sound happy and forces a smile on her face after they hug she then pulls them to the stage where she makes an announcement. She calls everyone to the stage and delivers the good news. As everyone cheers for the them Sylvie's parents, Sister and cousin stand in disbelief. Angry Sylvie's father heads to the stage as he looks at her, she shakes her head in order to tell him not to do anything and he agrees reluctantly. Once everyone starts to crowd Antonio and Laura Sylvie finds an opportunity to leave and head to her room alone. Once in her room, Sylvie sits in the dark at the corner of her bed quiet and shaking. Her sister and cousin enter the room using the spare key just to check on her but she asks to be left alone for a while.

After a few minutes alone Sylvie hears the bedroom door open. Thinking it's her sister she begins to sob and say that she doesn't deserve love and that now the one person she had feelings for is taken by someone else. She sits in silence for a few mins then says that she never deserved Antonio and that she should never come in the way of his and Laura's relationship. She finally says that she needs to leave tonight somewhere where no one can see her and a place where she doesn't need to see Antonio and Laura ever again she stands and begins packing her bags again. As she moves to the cupboard to grab her clothes she hears a glass fall and smash on the floor . When Sylvie turns around, she sees Antonio standing in the doorway and not her sister. Sylvie grabs more clothes and throws them into her suitcase ignoring Antonio's presence in the doorway. Once she is finished packing she closes the suitcase and head to the door. As she heads to the door Antonio blocks her path to get her attention, but it doesn't work Sylvie breaks past him

"Sylvie STOP YOU CANT LEAVE" Antonio yells but Sylvie just heads toward the stairs tears rolling down her face,She stops when she sees her boss Laura heading her way.

As they cross paths Laura sees everything and sees Sylvie looking back at Antonio tears streaming down her face . From that one look, Laura could tell that Sylvie had a feeling for Antonio and she had come in the way of that. Before Laura can ask what had happened Sylvie walks away from the situation and rushes down the stairs when she trips and hits her head falling to the ground hard .

"SYLVIE" Antonio and Laura yell in unison as they both rush to her side. Laura tries to stop the blood coming from her head wound

"SOMEBODY HELP" Antonio calls for someone in her family.

As her family come rushing in her dad sees Sylvie lying in Laura's lab blood streaming down her head "Sanaya call for an Ambo now" Sylvie's dad yells while her sister pulls out her phone. As she goes in and out of consciousness, she sees all her family surround her all worried while she hears Ambo sirens in the distance.

Sylvie wakes up the next morning in the hospital head still pounding and sees Antonio sitting at the desk on the foot of the bed fast asleep with Laura next to him also sleeping. She slowly tries to gets out of bed she slips on the wet floor and almost falls when she is grabbed toward someone. As she opens her eyes, she notices its Antonio and he keeps telling her to go back into bed, but Sylvie is not listening she is just looking at him. As he gets her back into bed Sylvie thinks that everything was just a dream until she looks at Laura and sees the ring on her finger. She slowly realizes that none of the things that happened was a dream and that it was all real. Tears running down her face she asks Antonio where her family is and why he is the room and not her family.

"Antonio where is my family why are they not here" She says trying to get out of bed again

As she asks this a nurse comes in and lets her know everything that has happened "Sylvie calm down don't stress yourself, Your parents and the rest of the family needed to go home they ive called them they are on their way here are your discharge papers i'll leave you to get ready" the nurse says leaving then to it. Both Laura and Antonio leave to let Sylvie get changed then walked her out to wait for her parents. As she waits for her family on the sidewalk outside the hospital Antonio and Laura lets her know that they are coming over tomorrow morning to talk to her. Once her family arrives Antonio heads off in the opposite direction.

Once at home the rest of her family wait in the living room to greet her. Sylvie lets them know that she is leaving Indiana tonight and going to New York to pursue an internship to become a Senior paramedic. Shocked her family tells her she cant leave and that she still needs to be taken care of until

"Sylvie you can't leave you just got of hospital you need someone to keep an eye on you and make sure your wound heals okay" Sylvie's mum says

"Mum I promise ill take care of myself i'm not a child anymore i'll call everyday so you can be sure im fine but i need to do this i need to getaway" Sylvie says tears streaming down her face

After a few quiet moments of silence, her dad speaks up "I'm sure you will take care of yourself but yea you do need this and I support you 100% You need to find your new happiness no matter what don't look back Sylvie keep moving forward " Sylvie hugs her dad and leaves to her bedroom to pack everything for the bus in a few hours. Once she's all pack her parents, sister and cousin head with her to the bus hub.  
Once at the Bus Hub she says her goodbyes and hands letters for Antonio and Laura to her sister with specific instructions and what each letter has.She looks over Antonio's Letter one last time.

_Dear Antonio....._

  
_ When your reading this i will be far away and I'm so sorry im leaving without a goodbye but this is something I have to do. Over the many years we have gotten to know each other so well ......... So well that I don't think I could lie to you and pretend nothing has happened to me. You asked what was wrong when i was crying after you had asked Laura to be your girlfriend. The fact was not because I was happy but it was because I began to have feelings for you._  
_ I wanted to tell you during my birthday celebration but then i saw you and Laura together so without telling you I decided to leave you guys be . When you heard me in the bedroom i didn't want to say anything because I knew that you would change your mind with marrying Laura and that's something I didn't want to happen she is good for you i see the way you guys are so close and I would never be able to do the same for you so i made this decision not just for us but for Laura too . I know you won't agree with what I did but it had to be done its hard i know but i know that you will be very happy with Laura please give her a good shot and don't let my feelings get in the way of this. As a friend I know you will be upset with me leaving without even a goodbye but i need this i need to find a new normal not having you a part of it. Don't Forget Me_  
_ Love Sylvie xx_

In Laura's letter she tells her the same but tells her she made this decision for all of them and she doesn't regret it one bit but in the end, Sylvie asks that Laura keeps Antonio happy and that she helps him move on and keep him safe. As she leaves to get on the bus, she turns around one last time to see her family then walks on leaving Antonio and all her memories of him behind.


	2. Moving On ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brettonio AU Story  
Antonio becoming a firefighter in firehouse 51 xx

**1 Year Later**

1 year later and the pain of leaving Antonio slowly fading Sylvie finally finishes her internship in Rotorua and is given a full-time position in Chicago as Senior Paramedic. As she gets ready for her flight to Chicago, she gets a text from her parents who found a temporary place for her to stay at while she finds a permanent solution in Chicago. A few hours later she is at the airport ready to leave. The flight goes smoothly, and she gets to the address that her parents sent her and settles in for a while when the doorbell rings. Scared she slowly goes to answer it and as she opens the door two girls rush at her without any notice and they all fall to the ground. Sylvie then realizes it her sister Sanaya and cousin Shavli. As she gets up Sanaya and Shavli hug her with all their might. Sylvie sits down and asks what they are doing in Chicago. Sanaya tells her that they are working at an import and export company as interns and that they will be staying with her for the next 6 months. The rest of their night is spent talking and watching movies like the old times when they were in high school.

The next morning you're all are up and early for a morning jog and breakfast when her sister and cousin then head out for work, so she plans to go out and sightseers while they are busy working. After a full day of sightseeing and shopping Sylvie heads home to cook dinner before Sanaya and Shavli get home. During dinner there is an awkward silence after a few moments Sanaya asks how everything has been and then asks about Antonio. Sylvie freezes and flashes back to the moment when she left still haunted by those days, she gets up and leaves the table food half eaten and heads to bed. As Sylvie lays in bed she can't help but think about Antonio still upset about everything that took place a year ago she hears her sister and cousin come and check on her so she pretends to sleep so that they leave and so she can hopefully get up early for her first day on the job as senior Paramedic.

The next morning Sylvie gets ready for a full day at work. Just as she is leaving her sister wishes her luck and give her lunch and her work number just in case of emergency and Sylvie leaves ready for the day ahead. Sylvie had got a job as a Paramedic for Firehouse 51 where she finds out that her best friend and Antonio's sister Gabby works there as well. She would be also teaching new recruits from out of the academy about the work that they do.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Sylvie is busy with getting all the paperwork of being a new Senior Paramedic Sylvie over the last two months and has a great time with the work she does as well as making new friends. As she finally settles in at firehouse 51.

Sylvie finally takes up some new recruits and teaching them how everything works. A few days later the recruits are finally ready for their first day at Firehouse 51. Sylvie gets up early that day to get everything ready for them and makes sure she has everything she needs. A few minutes later it's time for the orientation she meets up with her superiors and make sure everything is finalized. All the final touches done and happy with everything it was time to go meet the new recruits. As Sylvie head into the conference room where she is meeting the recruits, she suddenly feels a knot in her stomach as does not feel well she soon realizes why. When Sylvie goes up to start her presentation for the recruits, she sees a familiar face...... its Antonio he is coming to work as a recruit at Firehouse 51

As Sylvie starts the presentation, she can't help but look at Antonio as he stares at her. As she tries to finish her presentation, she notices that Antonio is moving towards the front. Quickly she wraps up the presentation and calls her boss to come and give the new recruits a tour of the facilities then leaves to go to her bunk telling her boss that she isn't feeling well. Once in the bunk room she gets angry and starts throwing all her things across the room and drops to the ground shocked about what is happening and her having to be in the same room as Antonio the one person she is running away from. After a long day at work Sylvie heads home upset and frustrated about what happened. Once at home she heads straight to her room not noticing that her sister and cousin were waiting for her arrival. The next few hours Sylvie sits in her room thinking of a way that she doesn't have to see Antonio but still able to go to work. Slowly and after stressing she realizes that she must forget everything and try to move on.

The next day at work she enters the Firehouse scared and trying to get over ever seeing Antonio. As she walks to the common room, she sees Antonio and the rest of the recruits heading towards her lead by Sylvie's boss. Scared she pretends that she is coughing and quickly heads to the kitchen being watched by her fellow co-workers. Once in the kitchen she relaxes until she hears someone walking in, she quickly sits down and pretends to read a magazine left on the table next to her. As one of her co-workers enters, they ask her why she left in such a hurry to which she replies that she needed some water and some peace from the large crowd in the common room. After the co worker leaves she is left alone to think about how she is going to handle Antonio having to work around her. She comes up with the idea that she will keep the relationship between them professional as possible and she will pretend that they have never met or talked before that day.

Once back in the common room, she is greeted by all the recruits and goes around shaking all the recruits hands and introducing herself then she comes up to Antonio and fakes a smile

"Hi i'm Sylvie Brett" She says holding her hand out to Antonio

"Antonio Dawson" He says shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you Antonio, Anyway i need to get started so take a seat" She says pointing to a seat near them and then walking to the front of the room to begin the presentation and help everyone get onto speed with what they will be handling today.

Throughout the presentation Sylvie stays true to herself and keeps herself professional and once finished the presentation she asks if anyone has any questions and she notices that everyone has their hand up so she decides that they should go around the room and ask their preferred question. Each person asks about something that needed to be worked on and asked how they could help. She reaches on of your older students who asks her is she is single or not to which she try to avoid Antonio. With a forced smile on her face she replies that she is happily single and not looking for someone anytime soon. After that awkward question Sylvie move onto the next person who happens to be Antonio. She hesitates at first but then she asks what he wants to know. Antonio then asks her why she isn't in a relationship. Everyone in the room goes quiet waiting for her answer. She replies that she went through something due to which she cannot trust or fall in love with someone again. Sylvie then asks if that is all and then moves on with the rest of the tasks for the day.

After a long day at the Firehouse Sylvie heads home. Once home she is greeted by her sister and cousin as they get ready to sit down for dinner. During dinner, she can't help but tell them what has been happening at work and how she cannot face Antonio after the way that she left 1 year and 2 months ago. As Sylvie sits their crying her sister and cousin try to cheer her up with some funny jokes and ice cream as she rants about how everything she was trying to run from is finally catching up to her. After a full 3 hours of venting and eating ice cream Sylvie feels the weight slowly lift from her shoulders but still scared about having to see him for another 12 weeks.

After a full night of sleep it's time for Sylvie to go to work Both Antonio and Sylvie have tried to move on and so far it's been good apart from the awkward interactions they didn't really see each other and kept to themselves if they did but not without looking at one another without the others knowledge.

Sylvie gets to the firehouse, she hears the intercom sound

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion chief 25 multiple shots fired...."

Gabby who's also become Sylvie's partner looked at Matt her husband on truck 81 from the other end of the common room giving him a look to be careful and then flowed Sylvie to the ambulance.

"Let's hope it's not too bad out there" Sylvie wished out loud as gabby started pulling up to the scene. Everything will be fine" Gabby reassures Sylvie seeing she is still upset about what happened last night they both get ready as they get closer to the scene. Both truck and Squad put both trucks between the gunfire and the ambo.

"Stop Shooting Chicago Fire Department" Matt yelled everyone taking their positions behind their respective rigs. Gabby and Sylvie were lying on there stomach trying to see the situation and on the next gunshot they see a body fall to the side both paramedics jumping up they both getting ready to try and help this victim Sylvie putting the jump bag against her shoulder.

"We won't be able to get to him if they don't stop shooting" Sylvie complained looking up and seeing multiple shooters in the windows of the buildings. Sylvie is pulled from her thoughts when she hears tires screech and police cars coming to a stop.

"CHICAGO PD PUT THE GUNS DOWN" Firehouse 51 hear cops from the intelligence unit yell then they both make a run to the victim in the grass Gabby puts pressure while Sylvie Patches him up both praying, they were in time to save this person. They manage under fire to get that victim to the ambo and speed towards Med.

Dr Choi meets them at the ambulance bay and heads to the trauma room to get him stitched up and the girls go and fill in the paperwork

"Hey, are you ok" Gabby asks Sylvie who had her nose down on her paperwork

"yeah I'm good why?" Sylvie gives Gabby one of her best smiles but know she isn't buying it

"You have been quiet on the way here and you even let me take the lead."

"I'm fine Gabby really" Gabby chooses to accept this answer, but she knows something is up and has an inkling as to what it might be.

A few minutes later another ambo rolls in with yet another victim, Antonio and Chief Boden Sylvie's boss hot on their heels.

"Hey chief how come you are here"

"We're here to investigate apparently this was an arson case and its linked to a lot of unsolved arson's. I heard it was a close call for you and Gabby the police told me they were still firing at you guys while you were treating the victim" Chief says while Antonio just stares at Sylvie noticing the blood on her uniform and instinctively goes to grab her hand but she takes a step back and keeps her composure

" Yeah it was a very close call another minute and the victim wouldn't have made it anyway i'll let you get back to it then Chief " Sylvie says returning to the paperwork in front of her but not without following Antonio with her eyes. Antonio saw this and his stare lingered on her the pain in his heart still there. He shook his head and went to the victim to assess the situation at the scene.

Gabby finishes her paperwork and hands it off to Maggie. "ill wait for you in the Ambo Sylvie"

"Yeah I'll be right out." She smiled before returning to the forms that were left. After Gabby left, she allowed herself look in the direction Antonio had gone for only a few seconds and after doing this she immediately regretted it getting caught staring at him. She decided to put her head down and tried to ignore what she was feeling inside.

"Are we done here Chief" Antonio wondered as they topped outside the room information in hand.

"Yeah we are good" Boden had seen the whole interaction between the two and hoped they would be able to talk. "You have a few minutes" he patted him on the shoulder before Antonio took his leave walking towards Sylvie.

Sylvie finished her paperwork and just in time as she saw Antonio walking in her direction she rushed over to Maggie's station and slammed the paperwork on her desk "Here you go Maggie all done" both women smiled at each other and Sylvie was hoping a call for ambo would come now.

Sylvie smiled at Maggie one last time and then turned to leave only to slip on the wet floor and be caught by Antonio "Still clumsy after all this time i see" Antonio says laughing.

"I'm sorry im usually very cautious i guess i was distracted" Sylvie says as she tries to stand up straight Antonio hands still on her arms to keep her from falling"

"Hey i wanted to ask......

Just as Antonio was about to say something else a call came through Sylvie's radio "Ambo 61 Victim down unknown causes 76 Rack road Wellington" Relief washes over Sylvie when she hears a call for Ambo "Ambo 61 hold down on call ETA 5 mins" Sylvie pushes past Antonio and runs to the Ambo to meet Gabby and head to the address.

Chief Boden watched from afar and feels sorry for his recruit. "Come on we have to go" Antonio simply sighed and followed his boss.

After treating that patient and dropping them off to med Gabby notices Sylvie acting off. "Did something happen at med before?"

"Nothing happened it's nothing"

"You know I have eyes Sylvie"

"Gabby" Sylvie says desperately trying to avoid the topic of Antonio.

At her friend's plea Gabby decided to drop it but keep a close eye on her ready to lend an ear or a shoulder if needed. Sylvie leaves for the bunks as soon as they are back at the firehouse. As shift ended without anymore calls, Gabby watched as Sylvie left like a ghost and she decided she would head home to her and matt's place thinking that Sylvie needed some space to think about everything and hopefully reach out.

Antonio returned to the Firehouse his mind filled with thoughts of Sylvie. The case was pretty much finished, but Chief Boden wanted a report before they left for the day. Chief Boden looked as most of the team left but Antonio still lingered his mind clearly elsewhere.

"Where is your mind at?" Antonio looked up at the sound of someone's voice.

"Somewhere else" he sighed

"Does this have to do with my star paramedic Sylvie Brett"

"I messed up" he simply said.

"What happened"

"it's a long story" Antonio sighs

"Well maybe give her some time maybe she will come to you" Antonio sighed but decided he needed some time alone. Antonio went back to his apartment trying to get thoughts of Sylvie out of his head.


	3. Why Me ????

A week had passed, and Sylvie is trying her best to stay away from Antonio she knows that they will never going to be together and she needs to move on It had been a year, but she still ached for him. She felt the guilt each and every morning. That same guilt attacked her when she saw Matt and Gaby together, smiling and laughing. 

They were so in love and it ambushed her one last time when she laid down in her empty bed alone. She took a shaky breath and wiped her tears. She wasn’t going to let her emotions ruin karaoke night. Her co-workers and Gabby had put too much into it. She checked her appearance in the mirror. She groaned. Her mascara was ruined and running down her cheeks. She grabbed her make up wipes and took it all off. She then grabbed her make-up kit and started over again. She luckily had another hour before her ride was expected. She worked carefully to recreate her Smokey eye look. She then subbed out her traditional mascara for a waterproof one as well as a different eye liner. She then had to figure out what she was going to wear lucky she wasn’t going alone, and her sister and cousin were going with her. 

Sylvie was enjoying herself, something she hadn’t thought possible. She couldn’t help but laugh as Mouch and Herrmann tackled some popular rock anthems. Then Otis and Cruz went up in an attempt to relive the Boy Bands of the 90s. The whole bar erupted into laughter at the botched attempt to keep up with *NSYNC’s complicated dance moves. Sylvie had said she’d sing, but she hadn’t decided which song yet. She knew it had to be something that she was gonna be good at. She wasn’t drunk. She hadn’t been drinking much. She wanted to keep her wits around her. She figured wits were more important than trying to temporarily forget the pain that her breakup had caused. Gaby and a very giddy Matt got up to sing “Summer Lovin’”. She grabbed the binder with the songs that were up for karaoke.

“You gonna get up there, kid?” Herrmann asked.

“Yeah, just need the right song… some inspiration.” Sylvie smiled.

Just as she said that, the door to Molly’s opened. She looked up and saw that Antonio was standing in the doorway. She gasped. She wasn’t expecting him. She stopped thumbing through the song selections. She didn’t know what to do. Should she get up and sing or should she dodge out the back door and go home? She took a deep breath and looked down at the page in the book. She smiled. She was going to sing. She wrote the number of the song down and handed the slip to Herrmann. 

“Interesting choice.”

“I’ll go next with my sister and cousin.” She downed the shot of whiskey that had been sitting in front of Herrmann looking at Shavli and Sanaya and letting them know they were her backup to which they wink at her and take their shots getting ready. “Thanks.”

“Uh, sure.” Herrmann had no clue what that was about, but he was going to roll with it. He got out from behind the bar and went over to the karaoke machine. “Okay, next up… we got Sylvie Brett, her sister Sanaya and cousin Shavli… singer Extraordinaires singing love me like you.”

There was a round of applause as the girls made her way up to the mic. Sylvie took a deep breath looking straight out into the crowd trying to avoid looking at Antonio. . 

[All:]

Sha-la-la-la

Sha-la-la-la

Sha-la-la-la

[Sanaya notices Sylvie is shaking so she holds onto 

her hand and sings to assure her that she is here]

He might have gotten the biggest ca-ar-r,

Don't mean he can drive me wild or he can go

for miles.

Said he got a lot of ca-a-ash,

Darling he can't buy my love, it's you I'm

dreaming of.

[Sanaya nods at Sylvie as she takes a deep

breath and picks up the mike to start singing]

They try to romance me

But you've got that nasty

And that's what I want (That's what I want)

So baby, baby,

Come and save me

.

[Sylvie is smiling and points to some of the guys in the room until she has to look at Antonio she gets butterflies but powers on putting on a brave face, she focuses onto the girls and tries to enjoy herself.]

Don't need those other numbers

“When I got my number one.”

[All:]

Last night I lay in bed so blue

Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me

like you

I tried to find somebody new

Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like

You.

[Everyone is shocked at how well the girls are together and applause and cheers ring out through Mollys and people are getting up to dance and the girls join in with dancing on the stage ]

[Shavli:]

(Ah) Used to get it when I wa-a-ant.

You were pouring out your love, I could never

get enough

Now I'm dealing with these bo-o-ys

When I really need a man who can do it like I

Can

[Shavli turns and winks towards Sylvie who lets go of Sanaya's hand]

[Sylvie:]

[Sylvie holds her hand out and her co-worker Severide grabs it as she walks down the stairs and then he spins her around as she dances with the rest on the dance floor.] 

They try to romance me

But you've got that nasty

And that's what I want 

[Sylvie hold her mike to the crowd to join in (“that's what I want”)]

So baby, baby

Come and save me

Don't need those other lovers

When I got my number one

[Sanaya and Shavli join her on the dance floor. Molly’s was so upbeat with everyone dancing and cheering the girls on. Sylvie knew all eyes were on her, especially Antonio’s.]

[All:]

Last night I lay in bed so blue

Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me

like you

I tried to find somebody new

Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like

you

Sha-la-la-la, woo-oo, sha-la-la-la, oh oh oh oh

oh

Sha-la-la-la, oh woo, can't love me like you oh

oh oh

Sha-la-la-la, woo, sha-la-la-la, oh

Sha-la-la-la, oh, can't love me like you

[The girls run back to the stage ] 

[All:]

L-O-V-E

[Sanaya:]

Love the way you give it to me

[All:]

When you're with me.

[Sanaya:]

Boy I want it everyday

[All:]

L-O-V-E

[Shavli:]

Love the way you give it to me

[All:]

When you're with me

[Shavli:]

Boy I want it everyday

[All:]

Last night I lay in bed so blue

Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me

like you

I tried to find somebody new

Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like

You

[Shavli and Sanaya (L-O-V-E)] 

[Sylvie] Last night I lay in bed so blue 

[Sanaya and Shavli(love the way you give it to me)]

[Sanaya and Shavli(L-O-V-E) (boy I want it everyday)]

[Sylvie] 

Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me

like you (L-O-V-E)

I tried to find somebody new [Sanaya and Shavli (L-O-V-E)]

[Sylvie:]

Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like

you

Molly erupts in cheers and whistles from everyone and the girls take a bow. Sylvie quickly handed the mic back to Herrmann and heads straight to the bar for a drink. 

Like everyone else in Molly’s, Antonio felt chills go down his spine. He’d heard Sylvie sing before but tonight it was something totally different. He knew that this was directed at him. He began to wonder if Gaby had purposely insisted him coming tonight, that it was all a part of a plan. 

“Hey, Antonio!” Matt greeted him.

“Oh, hey… Matt.” Antonio shook his head. “How’s it going?”

“Good. You gonna get up there tonight?”

“Uh, no.”

“Come on! It’s fun!”

“Yep… and you’re drunk.” Antonio laughed.

“Maybe… a little.”

“Hey!” Gaby joined them. “Didn’t know you got here.”

“Uh, just got here.”

“Yeah. Looks like you guys have a really good turn out.”

“Yeah… good night. Herrmann wants to make this a regular thing.” Gaby chuckled.

“Well, more money right?” Antonio asked.

Matt had wandered off to join the rest of their friends at the bar.

“Maybe… who knows. This may only be a one time thing.” Gaby sighed. 

“If Brett sings like that, you may want to consider getting her a record deal… you’d have crowds here every night.”

“You heard her?”

“Yeah.”

“You know I wasn’t trying to pull a stunt here… I really did want you to come tonight.” Gaby said. “To be honest, I wasn’t even sure if she was coming.”

“It’s okay.” Antonio smiled. 

For the next two hours Sylvie kept to herself and so does Antonio they try and sneak peeks at each other that doesn't go unnoticed by Sanaya, Shavli and Gabby.

“Why don't you go and talk to him Sylvie your starting to creep me out with all this staring” Gabby asks 

“That’s A bad Idea and you know it especially because I left and he is taken remember I told you the what happened between us” Sylvie says depressed

“yeah I know” Gabby says a little annoyed because she knew her brother was being stubborn 

Just as Sylvie gets up to head to the bathroom when she sees a familiar face walk into the club it's Laura. Sylvie stands there shocked and wide eyed at what she is seeing tears start to run down her face. Seeing her sister stand there and not moving while tears run down her face Sanaya turns around and sees Laura and her attitude automatically changes.

“Sylvie you okay” Sanaya asks

“Yeah I just need a moment “Sylvie says as she walks to the bathroom to get a breather.

Once in the bathroom she lets the tear fall and tries to compose herself “Come on Sylvie you can do this you need to move on” she says a little harshly. Once she composes herself, she heads out back to the bar

“Hey Sylvie, what happened” Sanaya asks. 

“Nothing can we not talk about this right now” she says seeing the look on her and Shavli’s face she didn’t want to talk about what had happened. 

“I need another drink right now” Sylvie says as she gets up and walks to the bar.

"Herrmann 5 vodka shots please." Sylvie said to him as he approached her

Herrmann gives her a weird look but gives it to her anyway, she walks back to her sister and cousin who both give her a weird look. “Sylvie what's up you only drink shots when your angry and upset.”

“I need it now it helps and i want to get over things” she says downing the first two shots while looking straight at Antonio and Laura. As she goes to take the third and fourth shot from the corner of her eye, she can see Antonio looking at her all worried because he knows she never has shots unless she is trying to get over something and forget the pain, but she doesn’t care and goes to finish the rest of the shots.

She then goes to the back to grab her purse to call a special someone who she knows will have her back for what she has planned Harrison. She calls tHarrison and tells him her plan and makes sure he is up for it.

She waits for him as he enters she pulls him to the side and explains that they will sing a duet and he will be hidden in the crowd so it seems sudden and hopefully catching Antonio off his guard.Sylvie approach the bar and is going through the karaoke book looking for a song 

“You up for round two already, kid?” Herrmann asked.

“Yeah, just need the right song .” Sylvie smiled. 

Sylvie keeps scanning until she finds the perfect song and writes the number handing it to Herrmann.

“Wow great choice” Herrman says smiling at Sylvie

“Yeah hey by the way i have a friend who is going to join can you just give him a mike when needed i will point him out for you” She says smiling back

“Okay sure anything you need” Herrman says heading to the stage “Okay next up… we got Sylvie Brett for round two . Sylvie walks towards the stage and sees Antonio at the bar with Laura having a good time. She heads up to the stage and sees everyone's eyes on her, so she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and begins to sing hoping that she can do this cause she isn’t so sure anymore.

[Sylvie: _ Takes a breath and looks out to the crowd _

_ locking eyes with Antonio And begins singing] _

_ [Sylvie] _

What are we fighting for?

Seems like we do it just for fun

In this, this stupid war

We play hard with our plastic guns

Breathe deep, bottle it up

So deep until it's all we got

Don't speak, just use your touch

Don't speak before we say too much

_ [A tear lips down Sylvie’s face as she wipes it _

_ away and moves to the centre of the stage looking _

_ back at Antonio who looks confused] _

[Sylvie]

That you hate me now and I feel the same way

You love me now and I feel the same way

Scream and we shout

And make up the same day, the same day

_ [Everyone is shocked at how well the Sylvie is,applause and cheers ring out through Mollys _

_ and people are getting up to dance. Sylvie see her sisters come up to the stage and _

_ dance with her she decides to join in] _

Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom

And I hope that we keep falling

We're on the good side of bad karma

Cause we keep on coming back for more

We're on the right side of rock bottom

And to you, I just keep crawling

You're the best kind of bad something

Cause we keep on coming back for more

_ [Sylvie point to the bar with her head where Herrmann holds up a mike for Harrison at the bar and he starts singing] _

You get under my skin

More than anyone's ever been

_ [Everyone in Molly’s is confused trying to find the source of that voice] _

But when we lay in bed

You hold me harder 'til I forget

_ [Everyone in Mollys notices Harrison as _

_ he walked to the stage joining in with Sylvie as she smiles] _

_ [Sylvie pulls Harrison up on stage as they _

_ stand facing each other signing to one another] _

That you hate me now and I feel the same way

You love me now and I feel the same way

Scream and we shout

And make up the same day, the same day

[Both]

Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom

And I hope that we keep falling

We're on the good side of bad karma

[Harrison twirls Sylvie around and they start to dance together]

'Cause we keep on coming back for more

We're on the right side of rock bottom

And to you, I just keep crawling

You're the best kind of bad something

'Cause we keep on coming back for more

_ [Sylvie looks out to the crowd and sees Antonio looking _

_ angry and wanting to punch Harrison for being so close but she couldn't care less she just continues singing] _

[Both]

Keep on coming back for more

Cause we keep on coming back for more

_ [Harrison grabs Sylvies hand and turns her toward him] _

[Sylvie]What are we fighting for?

[Harrison]Seems like we do it just for fun

_ [Harrison moves a strand of hair out of Sylvie’s face] _

[Sylvie] In this, this stupid war

[Harrison] We play hard with our plastic guns

_ [Harrison moves his mike away and they both sing into Sylvie’s mike. _

_ Antonio rushes past the stage and heads to the bathroom angry] _

[Both]

Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom

And I hope that we keep falling

We're on the good side of bad karma

'Cause we keep on coming back for more

We're on the right side of rock bottom

And to you, I just keep crawling

You're the best kind of bad something

'Cause we keep on coming back for more

Keep on coming back for more

'Cause we keep on coming back for more

Keep on coming back for more

'Cause we keep on coming back for more

Molly’s erupts in cheers when Sylvie finishes she sees Antonio walking back to the bar she then quickly gives Herrmann back the mike and walks to the bar alongside Harrison. As they get near Antonio she acts drunk so she hugs Harrison and kisses him on the cheek making sure Antonio sees the whole interaction and she notices that he is kind of angry from the way his fists are clenched, and he isn’t smiling anymore. Her plan is working.

After she and the girls are introduced to all of Harrison’s friends, they put on some music to get people dancing Harrison then comes over to the girls at the bar “Sylvie do you want to dance” he says holding his hand out for her.

“I thought you would never ask” Sylvie says with a big smile and holds out her hand for him to grab as they walk to the dance floor to dance. Sylvie and Harrison head to the dance floor and start dancing really close and seductively also laughing. 

Sylvie grabs him by his shirt and starts dancing very provocatively hoping to get Antonios attention and hopefully make him jealous. She sees him fuming and has his hand clenched around his beer bottle and an angry expression on his face. Sylvie smiles her plan is going great that is until she notices Antonio starts grabbing Laura and hugging her and kissing her on the cheek making sylvie upset. 

As the night slowly starts to calm down Sylvie decides to go home as there isn't really any reason to stay anymore and also she has shift early the next morning. She gets ready to leave but not without saying goodbye to the gang and goes up to guys table which happens to be right next to Laura and Antonio to say goodbye to the rest of the guys

“Night Guys, Shavli, Sanaya you girls coming or not” she says hugging each one of them

“Nah we will come later on” they say giving her a hug

“Night Harrison thanks for a great night” she says “I'm sorry about everything” she whispers and give Harrison a kiss on the cheek and hugging him 

As they hug Harrison whispers into Sylvies ear “Hey its okay dont worry and im sorry our plan kinda failed” he says concerned but sylvie just smiles then walks out of Molly’s to her uber.

Once Sylvie left her Sanaya, Savli and Gabby both start to interrogate Harrison about how Sylvie knows him and how they met. He tells him that they met through the internship when he was becoming a firefighter and they instantly hit it off and became great friends. 

‘Wow you and my sister are really great singers i must say” Sanaya says 

“Thanks” Harrison says

“So how come you're not going out with my sister i can tell you have feelings for her” Sanaya asks intrigued 

Harrison starts choking on his drink “No we don't like each other and even if we did Sylvie wouldn't want to fall in love with a friend again”

“Again….. What do you mean” Sanaya asks confused

“Sylvie told me that she had really deep feelings for one of her closest friends that she went to school with and they practically grew up together. But when she decided to tell his feelings she found out he had feelings for someone else and they were engaged . I think she told me his name was Antonio Dawson thats why im here tonight she called and told me she needed me to come in and help make him jealous.” 

“Oh really i'm surprised she didn't tell me that” Sanaya says “Wait how did you hear about Antonio” She says rolling her eyes seeing Antonio at the table next to them. 

“Well she was drunk one night and she told me and ended up crying herself to sleep that night I felt so bad for her” Harrison says while downing another shot of vodka. “She did disclose while crying her eyes out that she still has feelings for Antonio and she never got over him” Sanaya spits out her drink.

“What she still has a thing for Antonio” Sanaya kinda yells before she realises that people are staring at her including Antonio.”I'm gonna head home i need to talk to Sylvie” Sanaya and Shavli stand and hug Harrioson before leaving the bar. Little did they know that Antonio and Laura heard all of their conversation and felt upset and guilty because they knew that this could have been prevented but Sylvie didn't want to listen. 

Sylvie hadn’t been able to sleep. She had gotten home and turned on the TV. She drank some Chardonnay while watching her guilty pleasure. For what felt like 2 hours, she let the tears out. She must have been in her own whole while crying because before she knew it, she heard Sanaya’s voice. “Sylvie, we’re here.”

Sylvie looked up when Sanaya said ‘we.’ She wasn’t sure why she thought she would bring Someone, but sometimes the girl didn’t think. But luckily it was Shavli.

She wiped the tears away, shaking her head. “I’m fine, guys. Really.”

You sure Sanaya asks 

Sylvie sighed as she stood up from the bed and started pacing. “Not right now, I will be. I don’t know, maybe I should have told him that I liked him sooner But would he like me?” She was rambling and she knew she was.

Shavli stood up and grabbed her arm to stop her from pacing. “Only time can tell, sweetie. Maybe this was for the best.

“So, why didn’t you tell me about wanting to make Antonio jealous i would have helped you know ?” Sanaya questioned. 

“Because I know you and your big mouth Sanaya you wouldn't be able to keep it to yourself.”

“Yeah that's true but tell me one thing do you still have feelings for Antonio” Sanaya asks

“Yes ……. No… uh I don't know anymore it's so hard I can't be around him but i have to act like everything is okay and thagt ive never seen him before it's all too much hence why i wanted to leave Indiana in the first place” Sylvie says upset and angry

Shavli and Sanaya stayed up with Sylvie for another hour, just trying to comfort Sylvie the best way they could until she told them to head to bed and get some rest as well. 

She could barely sleep that night, she kept waking up from a deep sleep, crying. She dealt with heartbreak in her life thus far, but this one hurt her the most, but she knew she needed to move on and deal with this head on and that’s what she would do.


	4. Connection

A week has passed, and Sylvie is trying her best to stay away from Antonio she knows that they will never be together and she needs to move on.  Sylvie has been stressed out from the whole situation with her and Antonio so she decided she needed to go do something to get him out of her head , so when she heard that Herrmann, Gabby, and her other coworkers were going down to the gym to box and have some fun outside the firehouse, she couldn’t resist. Once at the gym Sylvie decided this was a bad idea once she realised they were at the gym that Antonio always visits especially when he is stressed. 

“Gabby Why are we here” Sylvie says dumbfounded and walking back towards the car until Gabby grabs her hand.

“If I told you we were coming here you would have never come” 

“Yeah that's because Antonio would be here and you know what happened last time …….. Please can we leave” Sylvie says trying to get her hand out of Gabby’s.

“We have come all this way and we can’t leave Jimmy with Herrmann you know that and anyway we are all here so just stay close to us and you will be fine”

“Fine but as soon as this is done im leaving with or without you” Sylvie says angrily walking to the changing room to get changed.

Once Sylvie was done changing she takes a few minutes to herself and stares at herself in the mirror. “You will be fine Sylvie don't show him that you care” She said as she splashes water on her face and then leaves the changing room to start warming up with Gabby.

About half an hour into the session Gabby and Sylvie are working out in the ring with the guy standing around and making sure no one gets hurt.

“Gabby are you sure about this i don't wanna hurt you” Sylvie says concerned

“Don’t worry we can take it slow but it's good you learn this now you never know when you will need this…… Come On Let's Start”

Sylvie starts getting into position with Herrmann and Jimmy cheering her on she goes for a punch only for Gabby to hit her in the stomach “Crap” Sylvie breathed out as she tries to get into position again.”You weren't guarded Sylvie” Gabby tells her she goes for another punch this time able to get Gabby square in the face “OMG Gabby are you okay” Sylvie says scared and upset. “Im fine that was great Sylvie lets go again.”

It keeps going like this for another 10 to 15 mins and they both get good punches and blocks in and they are both laughing and having fun and for once Sylvie laughs until she sees Antonio and her face drops. “What is he doing here” she whispers. 

Its about 4:30pm and Antonio decides to go to the gym to get a workout in and tries to put things about Sylvie to the back of his mind but as he walks in. Once he is inside he can’t help but look at the ring and notice both Sylvie and Gabby going through some self defence moves. He can't help but stare thinking how sexy she is in her workout gear, and the cute little smile she has on her face how he wished she was smiling because of him and not being upset and crying herself to sleep, that is until she notices him just standing there like a creep and her smile instantly vanishes.

Sylvie can't help but stare a antonio in his workout gear all hot how she wished she could just walk up to him and kiss those lips but then she reminds herself “Don't let him see how affected you are by him being here” so she just rolls her eyes and walk back to the center of the ring to Gabby. 

Gabby starts to go for Sylvie with another move but sees Sylvie is not paying attention so she punched her shoulder “Sylvie Focus” 

She got back into her stance as she threw and received punches she started to struggle to breath. “Control your breathing Sylvie, Breath out when you throw a punch and breath in when you receive one” Gabby tells her.

“5 miniute break please” Sylvie tells Gabby as she heads out of the ring to the bench in the side where the guys are seated.

The boys greet her as she sits and takes a drink “Your doing great Sylvie” Herrmann tell her “Thanks Hermann when are you guys gonna start” she asks intrigued. “Now actually so if you'll excuse us” Herrmann tells her with a smile leaving her sitting alone.

Antonio looks around the gym and then notices Sylvie sitting alone while the boys start working on there boxing moves. He plucked up the courage to go and talk to her even just as a friend. 

As Antonio was walking closer to her she realised how panicked she was around him as she was trying to breath she couldn’t. As he gets closer she stands and walks over to the changing rooms trying to catch her breath she then can understand why she is feeling this for him he clearly didn't want a relationship with her and they needed to move on “get it together Sylvie you need to stop thinking about him he isn't yours”

Antonio stands in the middle of the gym dumbfounded why did she run away. But then he realises she is still heartbroken and doesn't want to be around him it being too soon. He decides to wait for her outside to talk to her 

Once she gets her breathing under control she tries to get up to leave she grabs her bag from the locker and looks for her keys as she goes to walk out of the changing room she sees Antonio looking nervous and worried 

“Are you okay Sylvie”

“Yea im fine” she tries to force a smile but fails 

“Sylvie i know you and you have been distracted and your not smiling when i'm around and if you do it’s forced what’s wrong”

“I don't want to talk about it i'm going home so just leave it” Sylvie shouts. 

Sylvie tries to rush past Antonio but he grabs her hand and pushes her up against the wall near the changing rooms caging her up against the wall so she can't escape. “Antonio leave me” Sylvie says trying not to cry and pushing him away from her.

“Not until you tell me why your upset, and why you wont talk to me and why you left that night without listening to the full story” Antonio says angrily staring into her eyes.

“IT’S BECAUSE OF YOU ANTONIO I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE PRETENDING TO BE HAPPY WHEN IM NOT, IT HURTS EVERYTIME I SEE YOU BECAUSE I KNOW THAT WE CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER. IT HURTS BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU ” Sylvie yelled pushing him away from her not caring if anyone hears her but he doesn't budge. 

Sylvie steps on Antonio’s foot and he immediately lets go of her and holds his foot as Sylvie rushes past him.

Antonio yells out to her “Sylvie stop” She tries to rush to the exit even though she hears everyone calling her name and Gabby trying to block her way

“Gabby move now i want to leave” Sylvie yells 

“Hear him out Sylvie” Gabby says 

“Is this why you were so persistent that I stay so i could see him….. Why should i hear what he has to say” Sylvie yells

“Because Im not engaged to Laura anymore Sylvie” Antonio yells

Sylvie stopped in her tracks and turns around and see Antonio on the bench tending to his foot.

It was all too much it's getting harder to breath Sylvie needed to leave and get out of there.“I… I… uh... “ Sylvie says hyperventilating

“Sylvie what's wrong” Gabby asks concerned seeing Sylvie not looking too good.

Sylvie starts feeling dizzy and realises that this is too much “I….m…..Im….. Gonna ...”

Sylvie faints and hits the floor hard everyone rushes to her side while Gabby turns into paramedic mode trying to wake her “Sylvie… Sylvie come on open them eyes girly”

Antonio tries to get to Sylvie but the rest of the guys try to hold him back so that Gabby can work on whats wrong

“LET ME GO I NEED TO SEE HER” Antonio yells 

“Come on Antonio let Gabby work on her im sure she will be fine just let Gabby work” Herrmann says calmly 

As Gabby is getting ready to call and ambo Sylvie slowly wakes up. “Sylvie come on girly open them cute eyes for me” Sylvie opens her eyes and tries to sit up with the help of Gabby “What happened Gabby” Sylvie asks 

“Your dehydrated and weak, Did you eat this morning”

“No i didnt i wasn't up for breakfast and then I wasn't feeling too good” Sylvie says looking to the ground 

“If you weren't feeling too good why did you come to the gym” Gabby asks 

“Because I needed to clear my head and it was either come to the gym or drink my pain away”

“What pain Sylvie” Anotnio asks finally making his presence known to the two girls

“Gabby i want to go home please can you take me” Sylvie says avoiding Antonio question

“You sure I shouldnt take you to the hospital” Gabby ask still concerned 

“Im fine Gabby dont forget im a paramedic i just want to get some rest” Sylvie says trying to stand 

“Okay Sure i'll take you here let me help you up” Gabby holds her hand out to help Sylvie up. As they walk to the exit Antonio runs behind then and opens the door. 

“I'll come with im not taking no for an answer” Antonio says 

“Fine i guess you can come” Sylvie says annoyed

As Sylvie gets to the car Gabby get into the driver's seat and tells her to sit in the back so she can rest and tell antonio to sit with her and keep an eye on her

“Gabby i'm fine i don't need to be watched”

“Yes you do now you either sit there or I will tie you to that chair your choice also you will need someone to watch you until your sister gets home” Gabby says annoyed

“Fine only this one time”

Sylvie and Antonio both get in the backseat and Gabby starts the car and heads to her house. As their halfway there she starts to realise she feel sleepy and slowly lie back in the chair and closes her eyes two minutes later Sylvie is out like a light. 

“Antonio how is Sylvie”

“She is fine she just fell asleep” Antonio says

“Lie her head on something soft otherwise she will have a sore neck” Gabby says 

Antonio cant find anything to put under her head so he then decides to move Sylvie and put her head on his shoulder and wraps his arm around her so she is comfortable. 20  mins later Gabby pulls up to her apartment and tries to wake her up but to no avail. 

“Sylvie come on were at your apartment get up” Gabby says shaking her”

“Please 5 more mins Gabby” Sylvie says cuddling into Antonio more 

Antonio opens his door and gets out then grabs Sylvie up in his arms bridal style and carries her to the apartment he can't help but think that this is where she belongs in his arms and no one else. He looks down at Sylvie and cant help but smile as he sees her face pushed against his chest .Gabby unlocks the door “Hey Antonio i need to leave can you stay till Sylvie wakes up” Gabby asks

“Yea sure i can watch her till then” 

“Thanks so much tell her ill call her later tonight” Gabby says before walking out the door 

As Antonio enters the apartment Sylvie starts to stir and wake up.Sylvie opens her eyes and notices that she is being carried then her eyes start to adjust to the light and she sees that Antonio is carrying her “Antonio let me down now” she says angrily

“ Calm down ok….. at least let me get you to bed your still not well” Antonio walks toward her bedroom and puts her on the bed and walks out. As Sylvie get comfortable Antonio walks in with a sandwich, some water and medication “Eat this your body needs it Sylvie” Sylvie takes it and starts eating “Where's Gabby “ Sylvie asks concerned 

“She had to leave she told me to tell you she would call later” Antonio says 

“Why did you carry me i could have walked you know”

“Gabby tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge so I decided to lift you up thinking that you were still very weak and tired” Antonio sits down on the edge of the bed 

“Oh okay” Sylvie says looking down at her feet avoiding eye contact with Antonio

“I'm sorry i shouldn't have blurted it out in front of everyone” Antonio says

“Its fine i understand why you did it” Sylvie says looking at her hands

“How are you feeling now”

“Im ok Antonio dont worry”

“Are you sure because you hit your head pretty hard and it was in the same place as last time” Antonio asks concerned 

“Yah i'm okay just a little tired that's all” Sylvie says with a hint of a smile 

“Sylvie what did you mean before about drinking the pain away” Antonio asks trying to get her to open up

“Nothing just a lot has happened and seeing you i guess kind of made it worse because you were my weakness and I couldn't control it seeing you with Laura i just kept comparing myself to her like why i'm not good enough it was just too much hence why i left in the first place and didn't tell” Sylvie says tears rolling down her face

“Why aren't you with Laura anymore” Sylvie asks 

“Once we got your letters we tried we really did but then we started fighting a lot and then one day during our fight I told her that I didn't love her so she left, After that we thought it was best that we remained friends and nothing more ” Sylvie wipes the tears from her face 

“Are you sure it wasn’t because of what i said “

“Yea i'm telling you it was us it had nothing to do with you Sylvie” Antonio grabs her hand 

“There is something else though” Antonio says 

“What” Sylvie asks intrigued. Just as antonio was about to say something Sanaya and Shavli both burst into her room 

“Sylvie are you okay, What happened Herrmann called us and told me you fainted” Sanaya says then notices Antonio sitting on your bed “What is he doing here Sylvie”

“ Antonio is here because he helped me get home safe and we needed to talk you don't need to worry I'm fine just a little dehydrated” Sylvie says annoyed

“Does she look fine to you, Sanaya?” Shavli questioned.

“No, not at all.” Sanaya said as they walked over to Sylvie and wrapped her in a hug. 

“Guys!” She exclaimed. “I can’t breathe.” She complained as they were wrapped in a hug like a sandwich.

“Our love is suffocating you, huh?” Shavli said teasingly.

Sylvie laughed, shaking her head. “You’re so silly.”

“You love us” Shavli says a smile on her face

“Okay fine we are leaving but if he starts bothering you let me know” Sanaya leaves shortly followed by your cousin

“I think I should go and you need some rest missy and now your sisters are here so why do i need to stay” Antonio says getting up and heading to the door

“Antonio wait aren't you going to tell me something” 

“Yeah maybe sometime later now's not a good time i guess” Antonio says with a forced smile

“Oh okay anyway thank you for helping me you didn't have to” Antonio turns and gives her one last smile “ Sleep well Sylvie” he then leaves the room and heads out to the door when he's stopped by Sanaya, Shavli

“What” Antonio says crossing his arms 

“What up with you and my sister” Sanaya asks

“What do u mean”

“Why are you acting so different around her and why is Gabby telling us that your not with Laura anymore” Shavli asks 

“Because me and her broke up a while ago and……”

“And what Antonio” Sanaya interrupts 

“And.. I ……..I uh” Antonio says flustered

“I what Antonio stop stuttering and tell me what’s up” Sanaya says angrily

After a few mins of silence Shavli click and slaps Sanaya on her arm “OMG your in love with Sylvie like love love her” Shavli stands shocked and wide eyed 

“What no i'm uh not in love” Antonio tries to shrug it off but just makes it worse for himself

“OMG yes you are i can tell your lying” Shavli says amused by how flustered Antonio is 

“OK fine you guys win yes i do have feelings for her but I wanna take it slow i don't wanna spook her especially after what happened today” Antonio smiles

“Okay but hurt her ever again and i will kill you do i make myself clear” Sanaya says pointing at him

“Crystal clear” Anotnio holds his hands up in mock surrender


	5. Drunk Feelings

Another week has passed since the whole fainting spell had happened and Antonio and Sylvie have been slowly starting to hang out again especially after what she found out. It was the end of a hard shift at 51 so everyone decided to head home and sleep then meet up later for drinks and try to get over the shift they just had. 

As a rule, Sylvie tried not to drink much around people she worked with. She tried to limit herself to one beer, but the case had been so hard so Gabby started buying shots. After a while, Sylvie was pretty drunk. She made her way from the table where her, Jimmy, Herrmann, Gabby and Matt were sitting to get another beer. She could only handle so many of those shots Gabby had bought. She preferred a cold beer or something a little more old-fashioned than the colorful shots that packed a hell of a punch.

“Can I get a beer,” she asked over the bar to Hermann.

“Not into those shots?” he joked.

Sylvie just laughed as Herrmann got her beer, opening it for her before he slid it across the bar. 

“Having a good time?”

Sylvie turned to see Antonio coming up beside her at the bar. She instantly felt her cheeks blush, although she was sure she was already a bit pink from the liquor.

“Uh, yeah…” Sylvie responded awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Her inebriated brain was way too slow to figure out what was the proper thing to do in this situation.

“Well, it was a hard case from what I heard you deserve it.”

There was something a bit more to Antonio’s words, but Sylvie wasn’t sure if she should try and read into it. She went to grab her drink again, but just sitting beside Antonio had her so flustered that she knocked the beer over.

“Oh shit, sorry…”

“It’s fine Sylvie, ”Herrmann said as she tried to throw some napkins on the spill.

Antonio put down enough money for his drink and to cover Sylvie’s.

“How about I take you home.”

“No…no, it’s okay. I mean, Gabby said she’d give me a ride…”

“I don’t mind, Sylvie,” Antonio cut her rambling off. 

Sylvie she glanced over to where Gabby looked like she was clearly having fun talking to Matt. She didn’t look like she would be leaving any time soon.

“Alright, as long as you don’t mind.”

“Come on.”

Antonio led her out of the bar, his hand finding the small of her back. Sylvie couldn’t help but shiver a bit from his touch. They made their way to his car quietly and the car ride was just as silent. When Antonio pulled up to Sylvie’s house, he walked her up the stairs, waiting as she paused in front of her front door. 

“Antonio, you really didn’t have to.”.”

Between the alcohol she drank and how close Antonio was to her, Sylvie couldn’t help but blurt out how she felt about her friend.

“God, I don’t why I’m saying this. I mean I really shouldn’t and it’s not as if you feel the same way, but, ugh, I’m an idiot.” Sylvie took a breath looking away from Antonio, worried by how he might react. “I still have feelings for you even if i say i dont. I know you don’t feel the same way or anything. I promise this won’t get in the way of work. I can get over it. I’m sure I can i did it before.”

Antonio hadn’t said anything, but when Sylvie reached out towards her front door, he gently grabbed her arm, turning her towards him. Sylvie didn’t know what to expect, but she certainly hadn’t expected to turn and see Antonio looking at her with a slightly amused smile on his face.

“I thought something was up.”

“Antonio,” Sylvie tried to apologize for her outburst, but Antonio interrupted her.

That made Sylvie pause as she watched Antonio smile at her genuinely. She really hoped her drunken mind wasn’t just making this all up. Antonio leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, causing Sylvie’s cheeks to turner pinker than he’d ever seen. She bit her lip as her eyes grew wide in shock.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow morning when you aren’t so drunk. I'll see you at work tomorrow” 

He squeezed her hand and then leaned in front of her to open Sylvie’s front door for her and nodded for her to go in. Sylvie walked in, but before she went all the way in, she stood in the doorway, watching as Antonio walked down the steps and back to his car. He waved at her once more before getting in and driving home. Sylvie slowly closed the door, still in slight shock. Antonio kissed her. He freaking kissed her on the cheek she couldn't wait for tomorrow. She couldn’t help but squeal as she started laughing happily to herself. That certainly turned out differently than she thought it would. 


	6. Fire Burning Within

As Sylvie gets ready for a day at work she cant help but smile thinking about the events of last night. As she gets to the firehouse she see Antonio in the locker room and decides it's time they talk

“Hey Antonio” She says all smiles and upbeat

“Hey Sylvie Look—uhhh, about last night you’re great but” 

“But what” Sylvie face dropped when she noticed he wasn't smiling anymore 

“It's just that you're great, But right now it’s a little more complicated than that” He says looking at his feet not able to look Sylvie in the eye. The thing was, he couldn’t expect a woman–especially a woman like Sylvie— being okay with all the problems he had. Although their work was the same, it was also very different.

“We’re in different places right now. Trust me. I’m just looking out for you. I’m sorry.” And he honestly felt like he was looking out for her. He couldn’t expect anyone to handle his problems.

“Yeah, me too.” She said looking like she was going to burst into tears. He couldn’t help but feel like taking her in his arms. But he just couldn’t. It would never work, and he was the older one here, so he had to put a stop to it before it even began.

As he headed towards the doors once again, he slapped his hand against the wall, fighting the urge to change his mind. But he was doing the right thing, he knew he was.

He opened the door and he walked outside, taking a deep breath. The right thing to do was always so damn hard.As much as he liked Sylvie Brett, he just couldn’t expect her to jump right into it with him and that was exactly what would happen. He was doing themselves both a favour, and she needed to realize it sooner rather than later. They were saving themselves a world of hurt.

As Antonio left Sylvie just stared at where he just stood thinking about what she had done wrong once she knew she was alone she let the tears fall and couldn't help but punch the wall immediately regretting it as her arm started to throb in pain. Soon after she received her first call and putting the thoughts of Antonio to the back of her head, she headed to the scene. 

* * *

**After Shift**

Antonio was sitting in a dark corner of Molly's with his colleagues, sipping on a cold beer he had been given only minutes ago. His mind was drifting to earlier events that day. He could still see Sylvie clearly standing in front of him, babbling nervously about possibly starting a relationship. Her reaction, the moment he told her no, still was sitting deep inside of him, and he didn't like the way it made him feel. 

He had to admit that he liked her, but his current situation made it impossible for him to get involved with someone, especially someone he could really care about. It wouldn't be fair for her or him for that matter. He shouldn't have kissed her in the first place, but he couldn't really help himself. The moment he saw her faint in front of him he was scared to lose her once again, he was pulled into her spell. He couldn't really do anything about it, she had a way of looking at him that had made him forget the world around. 

Sylvie had entered the bar minutes ago. She was now sitting on a stool at the counter, next to no other than Kelly Severide.

"That was a hell of a save today!" Kelly said bumping his shoulder into hers.

"Thanks." Sylvie smiled briefly. 

Hermann approached them with a couple of new beers. "Good shift today guys." Christopher turned to Sylvie. "Is there something going on with you and Antonio?" Sylvie looked at him confused. "No, not that I know of ?" She said with surprise covering her gaze.

"He's been watching you for quite some time now." He pointed in a direction behind her with his chin.

Sylvie turned around and her eyes locked with Antonio's. She looked at him questioningly and held his gaze. He just kept looking at her. There wasn't any movement, only their stare. She knew he wouldn't back down, so she did. She turned around and gave her attention back to Kelly.

The bar was full, and Sylvie was tired. She didn't know why she had agreed on having a drink after the day she had, when all she wanted was to go home and just sleep. She drank the rest of her beer and listened to Severide's story about saving those kids today. Things had gotten ugly pretty fast and they almost lost two little girls, but thanks to the Squad, everybody was safe at home with their families. 

"Can I drive you home? You look tired." Severide said putting his hand on her lower back. 

"She's here with me." A voice behind them said. Sylvie turned around and watched the scene with disbelief. What the hell was that guy thinking? The way Antonio stood in front of them, with an arrogance that radiated something so sexy she almost fell under his spell right there again. "No, pull yourself together" she told herself while trying to get her body under her control again. Sylvie straightened her spine and lifted her chin. "I can't remember us going out together. In fact, if I remember correctly, you said you don't want to hang out with me. Remember?" She was aware of the Lt. staring at them from the side, was aware of the hand that was still on her lower back supporting her, but she didn't care in this moment. She tried to analyse the situation without showing that Antonio was affecting her. 

His whole behaviour confused her. He had turned her down, but now as she was having a beer with a friend, and yes that was all Kelly Severide was to her, a friend, Antonio was acting like a jealous caveman. The intenseness that radiated from his whole being, the look in his eyes as he watched them, all that made her skin tingle, her body wanted to press itself into his, wanted to feel his hard muscle pressing her into the nearest wall, wanted to feel his lips on hers, wanting him to want her.

She shook her head. Breaking gaze with him, she murmured and excuse and pressed her body through the crowd to the exit. 

The moment she stepped out; she could breathe again. Sylvie closed her eyes for a bit, she needed to gather her thoughts. This guy was a mystery, what the hell does he want? what is his game? She shook her head, thinking about herself for a moment. Her body was betraying her, even though her mind told her to be careful her body wanted it. Wanted to fall under the spell of the bad boy he clearly was. Why had he kissed her to turn her down after anyway? Why had he acted all jealous after he had turned her down?

Sylvie started walking to her car that was parked somewhere down the street. The night was clear but windy. She pulled her coat closer around her body and started to run to her car, finding the keys in her purse, Sylvie opened the door and got in. She knew she should not drive after the drinks she had, but it was the best option she had now. Because she didn't even have money left to pay for a taxi.

The moment her eyes opened she knew she was late. She checked the black alarm clock that was sitting next to her on her wooden nightstand and was relieved that her inner alarm clock was wrong. She still had an hour to get to work. 

Switching of the lights in the bathroom Sylvie was about to get dressed when she heard the ringing of her mobile phone from somewhere deep inside her purse. She changed direction and picked it up.

"Hey Syl. It's me Maggie." 

"Hey Maggie, how are you how is Rotorua treating you?" 

"I missed you Sylvie, and that is why I'm coming to visit. This weekend." 

"Good. Can't wait to see you Maggie." Sylvie said before her friend cut the line.

The days had passed so fast, but Sylvie had barely recognized. She was carrying herself through her workdays as good as she could. Somehow, she was here, but somehow, she wasn't. Nobody noticed anything though. She knew how to hide it well. She had a lot of practice. 

"Good shift guys, I'm heading home."

"Hey Sylvie, wait." Gabby called loudly after her.

"Hey, what's up?" 

"Antonio was asking about you the other day. Is there something going on?" 

Confused, Sylvie frowned her forehead. "He did?" 

"Yes." Now Gabby was the one having the confused look on her face. "What is going on?" She added when Sylvie didn't say anything.

"I told him I still have feelings for him, He turned me down. End of story." Sylvie said after a moment. 

"I don't think it's the end of the story, I know the look on his face and in his eyes when he likes someone. It's still the same. Believe me, he likes you." They started walking to their cars together. 

"It didn't seem that way." Sylvie said shrugging her shoulders. "And to be honest, I have other stuff to think about at the moment." 

"I noticed." Gabby stopped walking, she grabbed Sylvie by her arm, so she'd stop too. 

The girls spend the days they had together. It was Maggie’s last evening in Auckland, before Maggie had to catch her flight back home early the next morning. 

"Can we check out that place called Molly's you talked about the other day?" 

"It's a bar, not a nightclub." 

"I don't care. Let's go there." 

They both got ready in record time. Maggie wore a silver dress with black stripes. Her black hair hung loosely down over her shoulders. Sylvie decided it was a good occasion to wear the little black dress which was hanging in her closet for way to long now and combined it with black pumps. Maggie helped her get her hair up. The amount of hairspray she used almost took them out and into a coma, but as Sylvie looked at herself in the mirror, a beautiful young woman looked back at her. 

"Good to go?" Maggie shouted from downstairs.

"Coming." 

\-----------------------------------

Molly's was crowded, they found an empty space near the bar. Sylvie and Maggie were waiting for their friend Harrsion as he was coming to catch up with the girls. Sylvie looked around and greeted some of her co-workers in the process.

"Good evening ladies, who's your gorgeous friend?" Kelly Severide asked as he stepped towards their table. 

"Kelly this is my best friend Maggie she was with me during my internship in Rotorua. Her, Harrison and Me were the best of firends" She made a small pause to breathe when she suddenly felt someone watching her. Her eyes roamed over the crowd. Antonio. "Ouch!" rubbing her arm because Maggie had slapped it, she focused back. "Sorry, ehm where was I? Right. Maggie, this is Kelly Severide, my colleague and friend." Kelly took Maggie's hand to shake it, but Sylvie's focus was on the crowded again. The moment she found Antonio, she hopped from her stool. "I leave you two, Kelly, be nice!" Not waiting for an answer, she walked away.

Antonio was standing around a high table with a few of his colleagues. Sylvie watched him as she closed the distance between them, his hair was cut short, shorter than last time she'd seen him. It looked sexy this way. Under his black leather jacket, he was wearing a blue shirt. By the way he moved when he talked, made his muscles shown to her a few times it was hot she had to admit

"A word?" She had put all the bravery she could find together. 

An amused Antonio was looking down at her, the smile on his lips made her angry. Sylvie grabbed him by his hand and pulled him away from the others. Soon they reached the back exit. She turned around so she would face him. The night was still warm, the alley was dark. A dog cold be heard barking somewhere but other than that no sound could be heard. 

"Why are you staring at me?" 

"Because you look stunning!"

Words she was about to speak got stuck in her throat. She held up a finger and tilted her head to the side a little, considering what he had just said. 

"Huh... Thanks... But that wasn't what I meant. You look not so bad yourself, not that I noticed." 

He was smiling again. The way he was standing there, so self-confident, as if he owned the place and everything around him.

"You need to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He took a step closer. 

She took a step back.

"You made it clear that you didn't want to go out with me, so please stop looking at me the way you do." 

"And how would that be?" Another step.

Another step back.

"Like you want to fuck me, when yet, you made it clear, you don't!" Breathing heavily now she felt the cool brick wall behind her. 

Antonio's gaze darkened while he took another step. "I can't. I'm sorry. My life is just so complicated now." With only inches between them, Sylvie could feel his hot breath on her. His scruff chafed over her pure pale skin. Shivers ran down her spine, his body so near, yet so far out of reach. He hovered over her like an animal caging it's pray. Pressing her hands into the wall, she felt her nipples harden as her breasts brushed against his hard chest. She let her head fall back a little, closing her eyes she let the sensation of feelings invade her senses. 

The way her body reacted to his, almost like magnets, she was pulled to him, made the fear, she had managed to press down come up to the surface. With her eyes still closed, she felt his fingertips on her neck, roaming down all the way to her collar bone. His lips so near, almost touching hers, she could feel the heat that was radiating from his skin. Moaning she pressed her body further into his, demanding him to touch her. He didn't. 

The skin where he touched her seemed to be on fire. Every second that passed by now made her more wanton. His fingers came to a halt on her chin, grabbing it firm, yet gentle. She could feel his eyes on her, could feel how he observed every move she made. 

"Open your eyes." His low husky whisper echoed on the walls in the alley like forbidden sins. Sylvie managed, barely. But when she did, what she witnessed, took her breath away. Never had she seen something sexier. Antonio was just inches away; half of his face was covered in shadows. His eyes were dark, almost black. Lust, fire, passion, love... all these things she could see through them. His hair was a mess, she must have had pulled on it before, but she couldn't remember doing it. His earring sparkled in the reflection of a streetlight. He looked like trouble; she knew he was in trouble. She didn't care. Not one bit.

She lifted her right hand up, carefully brushing it over his cheek. 

Once.

Twice.

He took her hand into his. Placing it beside her body. His hand found her thigh, digging his fingers into her exposed skin. Mid-thigh he stopped, lifting her leg up, pressing himself further into her. She could feel his hard length on her stomach as he finally pressed his lips onto hers. Kissing her gentle but firm. 

A moan escaped her lips but got lost in the kiss, her fingers dug into his hair, pulling him even closer. Her tongue found his lower lip and she softly stroke over it. He gained her access. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss she waited so desperately for, she wanted more. The moment she thought about it, he was gone. The loss of the heat that had surrounded her gone. The muscles that had her caged into place, gone. The loss of his body weight made her open her eyes so quickly she could only see stars for a moment. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have!" 

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WHAT? KISSED ME??" Sylvie shouted, and she didn't care if somebody heard her or not. Antonio stood opposite of her, just a few feet away. Shocked by her sudden outburst he felt rage filling him. 

"Yes, No... I mean I'm drawn to you. And it bothers the hell out of me because I can't control it."

With that he left to go back into Molly’s Sylvie standing outside alone. Suddenly the night didn't feel as warm as before, Goosebumps erupted on her skin, as the cold air of the night enveloped her. 

Sylvie walked back inside to see Antonio sitting with the guys acting as if nothing happened. Antonio looks at Sylvie and can see the hurt in her eyes but chooses to ignore it. Sylvie looking for someone to be able to stay close then notices Maggie and Severide talking in the far corner and goes over to them.

“Hey Sylvie, what happened” Maggie asks. 

“Nothing can we not talk about this right now” she says seeing the look on Severide's face she didn’t want to talk about what had happened. 

“Actually you know what I need a drink right now ” Sylvie says as she gets up and walks to the bar she needed alcohol to numb this pain again.

"Christopher 5 vodka shots and 2 tequila shots please." Sylvie said to him as he approached her

Christopher looks at her as if she is mad but gives it to her anyway, she walks back to Maggie who gives her a weird look. “Wait girly why are u drinking shots you never do that unless major angry.”

You know me too well but I don't want to talk about it right now she says downing the first two shots. As she goes to take the third and fourth shot from the corner of her eye, she can see Antonio looking at her all worried he mouths to her to stop, but she doesn’t care and goes to finish the rest of the shots. 

As she is talking with Maggie and Kelly, she sees Harrison walk in with his mates she had forgotten that she had invited him to surprise Maggie. Excited and kind of drunk she runs up to Harrison and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek making sure Antonio sees the whole interaction and she can see that Antonio is pissed and wants to say something but she doesn’t give two shits what he thinks she is just going to enjoy her life as he said. 

As they all chat and enjoy their drinks Sylvie hears her, and Harrison’s fav song come on and Maggie decides to drag them both towards the dance floor for a dance. Across the  room Antonio see the whole interaction and to say he is pissed is an understatement but with this he then realises that this wouldn’t have worked out in the first place so he tries to distract himself by trying to talk with the rest of the guy that he is with but cant help but sneak a peek at Sylvie from time to time.

As the night slowly starts to calm down Sylvie decides to go home but not without saying goodbye to the gang and goes up to Antonio’s table to say goodbye to the rest of the guys when she trips and is about to fall but doesnt as she slowly opens her eyes she sees antonio holding her by her hand she tries to shrug him off so he lets go of her and she falls to the ground hard. 

“What the hell Antonio” Sylvie yells 

“Im so sorry let me help you” Antonio holds out his hand but Sylvie pushes his hand away

“No just leave it” She says getting up and dusting herself off

“Hey Sylvie im so sorry I didn't mean it” Antonio says walking to Sylvie but she just turns around rushing out of Molly’s.

Sylvie was was angry and devastated those words replaying in her head and then Antonio letting her fall to the ground making her more upset. Getting to her car she reached in her pocket for her keys to find out they weren't there. 

“Damn it” Sylvie sighed and headed back into Molly’s where she would find them quickly.Kelly was sitting at the bar when he noticed Sylvie walk back in she looked like she was going to cry. “Brett” Kelly called to her. Sylvie forced a smile on her face and walked towards him. 

“Whats Wrong” Kelly asked concerned 

“I think I lost my keys” Sylvie says upset

“Hey Gabby has anyone turned in Bretts keys” Kelly yelled. Gabby checked the box and shook her head 

“Ugh i need them or I won't be able to get my car home tonight “ Sylvie was visibly upset tears about to spill at any second. 

Kelly and the rest of the bar members started searching for they keys. After twenty minutes her keys were still no were to be found. 

“Someone might have taken them by accident Sylvie don't worry it might turn up by the end of the night, Do you need a ride home” Kelly asked. 

“I was really hoping to avoid home for a while Sanaya and Shavli are there and I really wanted some peace and quiet but sure if you can run me home that would be great” Sylvie sounded like she needed a stiff drink and someone to talk to Kelly thought to himself. 

“Tell you what why don't we go to my place and just hang out or talk ill even lock myself in my room and you can have the apartment to yourself to just be alone” Kelly smiled at her. 

Sylvie thought about it and the girls rarely let her be they always were talking to her or asking about what was happening at work and never left her alone with just her thoughts. She knew Kelly wasn't big on talking and would happily let her sit in silence or she could maybe tell him how she is feeling. “Thanks Kelly maybe that what i need” She said smiling.

Fifteen minutes later Sylvie and Kelly had arrived at his apartment. “So how are we playing this am I locking myself in my room or what?” he says trying to joke but get her to smile but she wasn't having a part of it in any way.

“No you can stay i think i need someone who isn't involved in my life to listen i mean you can tell me to shut up at anytime if you don't want to hear anymore”Sylvie says nervous she could hear her own voice getting higher and starting to ramble 

Kelly smirked and grabbed her shoulder looking her square in the eyes “Hey i don't care what it is you talk i'll listen and give you my award winning advice” He chuckled at his own joke clearly amused with himself. 

Sylvie couldn't help but smile “Oh shut it” She joked back slapping him lightly on the shoulder not many people saw that side of him. 

Kelly made his way over to the couch and set down next to her and turned his body to face and poured both of them a drink “So what's got you so upset tonight huh?” Kelly just got to the point the faster they did this the faster she would be her happy bubbly self. 

“Antonio” Sylvie could feel the tears about to fall “I told Antonio i still had feelings for him and then the next day he blows me off saying that his life is too complicated and that he is looking out for me, Maybe he didn't like me in the first place,” she says as tears run down her face.

“You want my opinion” kelly asked 

“Sure insert your comments anywhere i promise i won't feel bad” Sylvie says 

“After you fell when he let go by accident i could see that he was really hurt because he didn't want that to happen he was actually crying at some point but I can see he loves you Sylvie i guess he just doesn't want you to get hurt” Kelly says

Sylvie contemplated for a minute, “he told me he shouldn't no matter what i was ready to finally give him a shot but”

“Then tell him Sylvie” Kelly interrupted “ That's all the man wants from you god i wish you could see the way he looks at you when you two are pretending to ignore each other. He thinks the world starts and ends with you your the only one who can see it Sylvie” 

Sylvie blushed “No he doesn't i think i'm just convenient and familiar”

Kelly was starting to get experated but didnt want to tell Sylvie incase she got upset he rubbed his palms down his face and rubbed his eyes it was time for bed for him but he wouldn't tell Sylvie so he just listens to her and she slowly starts to feel sleepy “Hey Kelly i should head home you think you can drop me off” 

“Sure, let's go” Kelly says a little to excited getting into his car and driving to Sylvies apartment. Fifteen minutes later Sylvie and Kelly had arrived at her apartment..

“Thanks so much Kelly i needed this your such a great friend” Sylvie smiles 

“Its okay im sure you will be fine”

“Yeah I will anyway see you tomorrow at Molly’s for Gabby’s birthday”

“Yea for sure Herrmann told me your going to be singing can't miss that” Severide says laughing 

“Oh Shut it” Sylvie punches Kelly’s shoulder while getting out she walks to her door and then turns to wave goodbye 


	7. Surprise!!!!!!!

The next morning Sylvie is up bright and early to put together Gabby’s surprise party with help from Matt and the rest of firehouse 51 as well as Sanaya and Shavli. They all meet up at Mollys to get to work putting everything up while Sylvie gets set up with the sound system and the special gift for Gabby. A few hours later and Molly was ready for later in the night but for now Sylvie and the rest of the girls had a spa day with Gabby to make sure to keep her busy until the party and spoil her a little. 

Gabby was still oblivious to what all was planned for her but she really enjoyed her time with the girls for a spa day and getting makeovers. They then grabbed a light lunch and then went home to get ready for a girls night so Gabby thought. Sylvie was helping her get ready. Around quarter to 6 a Limo pulled up front for the girls and Gabby went wild. 

“OMG Sylvie did you do this” Gabby said dumbfounded 

“Only the best for my girl” she said hugging her back 

Once in the car Sylvie gave Gabby something “Here:” She handed her a blindfold

“Whats this for” Gabby asked as she took it 

“I lied about this being a girls night but Matt has a surprise for you so cover those beautiful eyes so we can go on our way” 

Once Gabby was blindfolded Sylvie sent a text to Matt letting him know they were on there way. They arrived at Molly fairly quickly and Matt was waiting to guide Gabby in. Sylvie quickly snuck into the bar when she noticed Antonio watching her as she walked in, but she decided to ignore him this was Gabby's day and nothing would change that. 

As Gabby and Matt walked in everyone was waiting for Matt to take off Gabby’s blindfold , after a few seconds Matt took off her blindfold. 

“SURPRISE” Everyone yells 

Gabby had to take a step back. Antonio helped her regain her balance as she had fallen back on him OH MY FUCKEN GOD she excalimed. Sylvie then ran up to her and hugged her tight “Happy Birthday Gabby Thanks for always having my back no matter what” they hug again until Matt takes her to a table set up with her cake. As they cut the cake everyone starts to mingle and Sylvie think its a great time to get the party started. She signed to Kelly to get the part started once he was at the DJ booth he took the mike

“Hey y’all so here's the deal tonight this here is a party so we gonna party but first i would like to introduce someone who has something for our birthday girl Sylvie the stage is yours” 

Sylvie walks up to the stage and takes the mike from Kelly “Hey everyone so i wanted to do a little something for my girl Gabby.” She reaches her hand out to Gabby and pulls her onto the stage and sit her on a chair in the center. 

“Im sure you all know that Gabby is a big fan of CNCO so i decided that i would sing one of her fav songs hope you all can enjoy and feel free to dance and sing along”

[Sylvie begins singing hoping that her plan works out for Gabby]

Boy, I can see the way you dancing, move that body

I know it's crazy, but I feel like you could be

The one that I've been chasing in my dreams

Boy, I can see you're looking at me like you want it

Oh, usually I'm like, "Whatever," but tonight

The way you moving got me with my mind

“WAIT WAIT stop the music” Sylvie yells everyone looks at her confused “Actually I think I’m missing some people” she then nods to Kelly who opens the backroom door then out comes CNCO “Please welcome some of my good friends CNCO” Gabby start yelling and screaming as well as most of the people in Molly’s as they make their way up to the stage each hug Gabby and then join Sylvie “Now lets get this started”

[CNCO Start while sylvie stands and sways her hips to the music]

It started when I looked in her eyes

I got close and I'm like "Bailemos" (hey)

La noche está para un reggaetón lento (ehe)

De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo (ooh)

Yo sólo la miré y me gustó

Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos?" (hey)

So now we dancing un reggaetón lento

Just get a little closer, baby, let go

[The boys grab Gabby and spin her around as she 

dances along with them as well as Sylvie]

[Sylvie]

Excuse me baby boy, just had to dance with you now

See there's nobody in here that comes close to you, no

Your hands are on my waist, my lips you wanna taste

Come muévete, muévete, muévete

[Gabby starts to watch on and grove to the beat and Sylvie and CNCO dance around the stage]

Our bodies on fire, with full of desire

If you feel what I feel, throw your hands up higher

And to all the ladies around the world

Go ahead and muévete, muévete, muévete

[CNCO & Sylvie]

It started when I looked in her eyes

I got close and I'm like "Bailemos" (hey)

La noche está para un reggaetón lento (ehe)

De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo (ooh)

Yo sólo la miré y me gustó

Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos?" (hey)

So now we dancing un reggaetón lento

Just get a little closer, baby, let go

[Bridge: CNCO]

Do you know I like you when I take you to the floor (the floor)

I know you like this reggaetón lento (lento)

This ain't stopping, baby, 'til I say so

Come get, come get some more

[Sylvie grabs another mike from Kelly and hand it to Gabby telling her to join in]

[Sylvie]

Boy, I wish that this could last forever

'Cause every second by your side is heaven

{Gabby joins in and grooves to the beat}

Oh, come give me that, give me that boom, boom, boom, oh

I tell you, baby, you, baby, you get me hotter

Loving made me sick, made me sick, you're my doctor

{Sylvie}

Don't you know you're playing with fire tonight

Can we get it right here one more time

[Everyone heads to the dance floor as everyone starts dancing and moving to the music Molly becomes very upbeat]

It started when I looked in her eyes

I got close and I'm like "Bailemos" (hey)

La noche está para un reggaetón lento (ehe)

De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo (ooh)

Yo sólo la miré y me gustó

Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos?" (hey)

So now we dancing un reggaetón lento

Closer, baby, let go

[CNCO]

Yo sólo la miré y me gustó

Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?"

La noche está para un reggaetón lento

De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo

[Sylvie Gabby and CNCO]

It started when I looked in her eyes

I got close and I'm like, "Bailemos" (eh)

So now we dancing un reggaetón lento

Just get a little closer, baby, let go

Muévete, muévete

Báilalo, báilalo

So now we dancing un reggaetón lento

Let's get a little closer, slow the tempo

Muévete, muévete (just dance with me now)

Drop it low, drop it low

So now we dancing un reggaetón lento

Just get a little closer, baby, let's go

Molly erupts in cheers and whistles from everyone as Sylvie tries to calm everyone down “Okay everyone please give a big hand for CNCO” Cheers and claps ring out through Mollys

Christopher Velez Gabby fav CNCO member take the mike “Thanks all we just wanted to come and wish Gabby a big happy birthday and we hope that you had fun we also have a small gift for you and your husband” he pulls out two tickets “These are two VIP tickets to our concert next Saturday and we would love for you to be there” He then hands them to Gabby and with one last hug and a photo they leave and everyone goes back to mingling and dancing. Gabby then moves her attention to Sylvie and runs to her hugging her as tight as she can “THANK YOU SO MUCH SYLVIE” She exclaims 

“Your welcome its the least i could do for you” She hugs her back 

“How did you manage to get them here” Gabby asks curious 

“My dad knew their manager and asked if he could do this small favour and they were happy to help out” Sylvie says gigiling 

“WOW that great ill never forget this day for the rest of my life” 

“I'm sure you won't anyway go and hang out with the rest of your guest I need a drink” Sylvie say walking to the bar 

Once at the bar Sylvie feels someone come up behind her i didnt take her long to find out who it was “Thats one hell of a gift” Sylvie realises its Anotonio 

“Well she deserves it she is always there for me unlike other people I know” she says turning around looking into his eyes and he looks away 

“Hey Sylvie about the other day i wanted to say sor….”

“Not here please i don't want to make a scene on Gabbys day” She says skulling her drink

“Syll…….” Antonio is interrupted by Sanaya 

“SYLVIE………. come on your needed on the dance floor” Sanaya says dragging her away from Antonio leaving him defeated 

“Thanks Sanaya” She says making her way to the center of the dance floor hoping to try and enjoy herself 

“All good thats what sisters are for and ill always have your back” She says as they both start dancing 

A few songs later Sanaya and Sylvie head back to the bar for some refreshments when they meet up with Gabby “Hey Girls” She says visibly drunk 

“Hey Gabby you look like your having the time of your life” Sylvie says smiling 

“Yeah i am but you know what you could make it way more better Sylvie”

“How”

“Singing of course” 

‘No im sure no one wants me to sing”

“Well lets ask them shall we” Gabby says pulling her to the stage and grabbing a mike

“Hello everyone can I have your attention, I thought we would add a little spice to this party by having Sylvie sing for us again what do you guys think” Cheers erupt through Mollys

“See Sylvie looks like you have your answer” She says handing the mic off to her and walks into the crowd

“Okay everyone let’s spice it up shall we, I would like to dedicate this song to all the ladies in the room especially if you have been broken hearted but picked yourself back up” She says looking directly at Antonio who stares back at her wide eyed. 

She walks to the dj booth and tells him the song then heads back and gets ready

_ [Sylvie looks out to the crowd then turns looking straight at Antonio] _

_ Hey, yeah _

_ We went from 2 AM calls to zero communication, yeah _

_ We spent too long in heaven that we felt the elevation _

_ Just 'cause it's different and we're not the same _

_ Doesn't mean things have to change _

_ I got no trouble with my pride, got trouble cutting ties _

_ [Sylvie starts swaying her hips to the music as cheers start to ring out in Mollys ] _

_ I don't wanna be your ex, we're way too good at being friends _

_ Can we still hangout on the low, get wild? _

_ I don't wanna be your, I don't wanna be your _

_ Hit your girl up with a text when you're alone and feeling stressed _

_ I don't gotta be in love with you to love you _

_ [Sylvie leaves the stage and goes into the crowd] _

_ I don't wanna be your, so don't treat me like your _

_ [She grabs severide and starts dancing with him very provocatively] _

_ E-e-e-e, e-e-ex _

_ I don't want to be your _

_ E-e-e-e, e-e-ex _

_ [She looks towards Antonio and see that he is pissed and wants to say something but she just smiles and keeps going] _

_ Let's skip the awkward run-ins _

_ Or pretending like we're strangers _

_ And get back to how we started, yeah _

_ Don't pour water on fire _

_ Just 'cause it's different and we're not the _

_ same _

_ Doesn't mean things have to change _

_ I got no trouble with my pride, got trouble _

_ cutting ties _

_ [She decides to tease Antonio, She walks straight up to him standing in front of him and holds her hand out to him.] _

_ I don't wanna be your ex, we're way too good at _

_ being friends _

_ [He moves to grab her hand but she moves to grab someone behind him which happens to be Sanaya] _

_ Can we still hangout on the low, get wild? _

_ [Both girls push past him and walks back to the stage leaving Antonio frustrated and angry] _

_ I don't wanna be your, I don't wanna be your _

_ I don't wanna be your ex, we're way too good at _

_ being friends _

_ Can we still hangout on the low, get wild? _

_ I don't wanna be your, I don't wanna be your _

_ Hit your girl up with a text when you're alone _

_ and feeling stressed _

_ [She points to all the girls in Mollys including herself and Mollys goes crazy and cheers erupt but she keeps her gaze fixed on Antonio who also is staring at her] _

_ I don't gotta be in love with you, to love you _

_ I don't wanna be your, so don't treat me like your _

_ [She hold her mike as she keeps her gaze on Antonio and smiles hoping he gets the meaning behind the song] _

_ E-e-e-e, e-e-ex _

_ I don't want to be your _

_ E-e-e-e, e-e-ex _

_ E-e-e-e, e-e-ex _

_ I don't want to be your _

_ E-e-e-e, e-e-ex _

Sylvie finishes signing as Gabby comes onto the stage and hugs her as they head back to their seats at the bar. Sylvie still stood by her notion that she and Antonio didn’t work well together, there were a million reasons why they couldn’t be together. Yet their physical attraction to each other was always bubbling when something tragic happened.

That was why she needed to leave now and go home. Especially since the way Antonio was looking at her. Luckily, they were in a public place so all he could do was stare at her. 

Sylvie cleared her throat. coming back to reality, “I’m gonna head home. I’m exhausted.”

Gabby smiled softly and nodded her head while Antonio stood up, “I’ll walk you out. 

Sylvie nodded her head as she zipped up her jacket. Matt and Gabby said their goodnight's as Sylvie and Antonio started walking out of Molly’s.

“Where are you parked?” Antonio asked.

“Actually, I’m taking a cab home. I came in the limo with Gabby so yeah,” she shrugged her shoulders as her voice trailed off.

“Let me drive you home.” Antonio offered, hoping he wasn’t overstepping.

Sylvie stopped walking and she shook her head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s just a ride home, Sylvie.”

“But it’s also us so, I can’t.”

Antonio looked over at her and he sighed. He couldn’t force her to get in his car, but he also didn’t feel comfortable letting her take a cab when he could drive her home. “It’ll make me feel better.” He said, hoping to change her mind.

‘You sure” Sylvie says unsure 

“You don’t live hours away, Sylvie..”

Sylvie nodded her head, knowing he wouldn’t give up. They made it to Antonio’s car and he nodded his head. After a few seconds staring at her, he unlocked the car door. 

As they both got inside, he closed the door and he buckled his seatbelt. His thoughts went to the last few days. His emotions were high as everyone else’s. “I’m not sure if I told you this,” Antonio began, “but I’m glad you’re happy tonight you deserve it.”

“I knew we would have been.” Sylvie gazed at him, trying to look away, but his eyes held her in place. His eyes were hypnotizing her, making her dizzy.

“Antonio,” Sylvie breathed out.

“Mhmm?” He asked, his brown eyes locked on her blue eyes. 

“I can’t—” Her voice trailed off, not being able to finish her sentence. 

“You can’t what?” He asked softly.

“I can’t—-I need some air.” Sylvie was gasping for air, it felt like something was suffocating her, but she knew what it was. It was Antonio. At least in Molly’s she had some space and could focus on other people, but in his car, her body knew how close she was and she was freaking out. 

Before Antonio could say anything, before he could ask her what was wrong, she pulled open the car door again and practically threw herself out of his car. 

It was intoxicating being next to him in his car. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling like this but only Antonio held this power over her. Looking in his gaze, and knowing that he was only looking at her in that mesmerizing way of his. 

Sylvie shut his door as she leaned against it, “ Breathe,” she urged herself. 

Antonio was worried, not sure if he did something wrong. He wanted to hit himself for his little confession. It was becoming so hard to stay away from her, but every time he was near her, he always ended up upsetting her. He unbuckled his seatbelt and he quickly opened his car door.

Sylvie was counting backwards from 10 when Antonio appeared next to her. She knew she must have seem crazy. Who gets out of a car like that? But she needed to clear her head.

“I’m sorry, whatever I did or say, I am so sorry,” Antonio panicked immediately as he saw her, thinking he did something.

Sylvie couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “It wasn’t you.” She shook her head, it was him, that was clear. “I mean, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“What do you mean Sylvie” Antonio asks placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Its nothing i just couldn't breathe because of how close we were that's all………. Uh maybe i should sit in the backseat it would be better.

“You sure” 

“Yes Antonio i need some space to breathe otherwise I can just wait for a taxi if its too much hassle”

“NOO……... I mean no its okay you can sit in the back I have no problem with that and i'm sure you wont get a cab at this time of the night” He says as he walks over to the back door holding it open while Sylvie gets in then returns to the driver side and leaves for Sylvie’s house 

After 10 minutes of silence Antonio tries to make conversation with Sylvie to help make her feel more comfortable “So how is your parents haven't talked to them in a while”

Sylvie doesn't answer so he ask again and still doesn't get an answer he then turns around and sees Sylvie fast asleep with her face against the window, he can't help but smile. After another 5 minutes they finally make it to Sylvie’s place. 

“Sylvie were here you need to get up” Antonio says shaking her awake

“Hmmmmm” She says just falling back to sleep

Since she wouldn't get up Antonio decides to lift her and take her to the house himself scared that he may have to deal with Sylvie’s sister and cousin when he gets there. As he gets to the door he takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. It takes a few seconds but Sanaya answers the door and immediately she is angry.

“What the hell are you doing here and why is Sylvie in your arms”

“Shh she is asleep and a little drunk from Mollys”

“I know Gabby told me but why are you here you could have called me i would have come and got her” She says but Antonio walks past her with Sylvie and walks into her bedroom putting her to bed.He kisses her forehead then walks into the lounge area to deal with Sanaya 

“Shanaya can we talk” Antonio says in a forward tone 

“Oh so now you wanna talk……. go right ahead im sure you have a lot of bulls**t to share right” She says angrily getting up from her place on the couch moving to the balcony outside the apartment Antonio following her. Once outside Sanaya closes the door to the balcony and its just the two of them.Sanaya just stands there waiting so Antonio decides to get everything out in the open.

“I didn't mean to hurt Sylvie i swear i was looking out for her” Antonio looks down at his feet 

“Looking out for her how???? By making her think you loved her to only take it away from her the very next day” Sanaya says yelling 

“No I didn't think she was good enough for me” Antonio says as angry as Sanaya

“Thats not my sisters problem she was so happy the night you bought her home she couldnt stop talking about you and then the next day she walked into the house like a living corpse” Sanaya says 

“Well i do love her but she doesn't need all my problems” Antonio says looking at his feet 

“Antonio how do you know that, You should talk to her and get her opinion dont just assume what she thinks you never know she might surprise you” Sanaya says looking Antonio in his eyes she then hears soft sounds coming from Sylvie’s room and she knows what to do to get Antonio thinking. 

“Come with me Antonio i wanna show you something” Sanaya says grabbing his hand and leads him to Sylvies room. 

“Sanaya why are we going to Sylvies room let her sleep please she had a rough night”

“Just come with me now you will see” She says pulling him

Once a Sylvies door she slowly opens it hoping Sylvies is in deep sleep.

They stand in the doorway and Antonio is about to ask why they are there when he hears something that breaks his heart.

“Antonio……..I love you…Please don't leave me….” Sylvie murmurs in her sleep as she hugs her favourite teddy bear tears running down her face Antonio cant help but walk towards her he sits on the edge of her bed careful not to wake her as she talks in her sleep he can't help but think that she is always thinking of him even in her sleep and he cant help but want to be with her. He then notices Sanaya calling back to the lounge area 

“See you see Antonio no matter what you do to her she still always thinks about you” Sanaya says sitting on the couch as Antonio stands in the corner near the hallway leading to Sylvie’s room.

“How long has she been saying that about me” He asks moving towards the couch.

“She has been doing that since the night you dropped her home but now it just feels like she is upset and wants you with her………. Antonio just talk to her I can't see her like this she needs someone and I know she loves you with all her heart when she hears about you she gets this little spark in her eye that only happens when there is something about you” She says looking him dead in the eyes.

“Okay I promise ill talk to her about this”

“That's all I ask from you Antonio but make sure its soon I cant see my sister like this is kills me”

“Okay anyway i should head home its getting late and I have work in the morning” He says getting up and heading to the door

“Bye Antonio and thanks for bringing Sylvie home” She says opening the door for him

“Anytime thanks for helping me understand this is what i needed” He says walking out the door and to his car. Antonio gets in his car and cant help but let his mind to drift to thoughts of the woman thinking about him in her sleep.


	8. Fight For Us pt1

**The Next Morning  **

Antonio wakes up early the next morning with the intention of fixing everything with Sylvie no matter what it took. As he got ready for work he couldn’t help but let his mind to drift to the events of last night when he heard Sylvie’s confession in her sleep. He looks at himself in the mirror one last time and starts to boost himself. “Come on Antonio you need to do this no matter what…...Don't be a coward” He says pointing to his reflection in the mirror one last time before heading to his car.

* * *

Sylvie was walking down one of Firehouse 51’s hallways, head deep in paperwork. But she knew mostly everyone was in the lounge room, eating or just socializing. So she wasn’t worried about running into anyone. She’s been working here for years now, she knew the typical behavior.

“Oof!”

What she didn’t expect was Antonio Dawson to be walking straight into her at high speed. The papers went everywhere, much to Sylvie’s dismay. She had sorted them perfectly for Connie, who wasn’t going to be happy about this.

The collision seemed to have forced Antonio to come out of his little bubble and back to reality, as he seemed to be dumbfounded by the situation he was now in. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He apologized, bending down to help pick up the papers. “I shouldn’t have been paying more attention.”

Sylvie shook her head, unable to prevent her face from burning up.She always knew Antonio and the feeling she had but recently she had been feeling nervous and on edge around him. Pushing those feelings back down again, as she had to apologize herself.

“No, I’m sorry. I was the one who wasn’t looking. I assumed where everyone was and didn’t count on you being here.” She explained. With Antonio’s help, she was able to pick up the papers and sort them efficiently.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him, believing that she was imagining the fact that his face reddened at her compliment. Sylvie realized that she did not want their conversation to end. “What were you thinking about so bad?” She blurted out. She then cursed at herself, wondering why she wasn’t having any tact anything Antonio did was hardly her business.

If Antonio was offended by her nosiness, he didn’t show it. In fact, he answered her question with complete honesty.”Ive been thinking about us” he says looking at Sylvie straight in the eyes. “Antonio this isnt going to work with us”

“What do you mean Sylvie”

“I love you i wont lie about that but we would never work together”

“Yes we will let me show you we will” He say grabbing her face and holding it as they move to kiss each other when the alarm goes off calling for ambo 61. Sylvie pushes away from Antonio and runs to the ambo where Gabby is waiting then they head off.

* * *

Once they got back from call Sylvie noticed that Antonio was no where to be found. After searching the whole firehouse she gave up and retreated back to the kitchen area where Joe had cooked a nice meal for dinner, Mouch was sitting on the couch like always and everything was just nice. She was sitting at the table on one of the more comfortable chairs as Kelly suddenly appeared next to her. "Hey, everything okay?" He asked while he was sitting down. 

"Hi, yes why?" 

"You seem so quiet lately let me guess Antonio?" 

Her head shot up, "How? huh??" 

He smiled like a kid when he answered. "I'm not that blind!" 

Frowning Sylvie was about to say something when Kelly beat her to it. "Listen, he likes you, in fact I think he's totally into you." Stopping him mid-sentence by putting a hand on his knee, 

"How would you know?" 

"Believe me, I know!" Sylvie sat back in her chair again, crossing her fingers on her stomach. 

"Okay, maybe you're right. He almost did kiss me before our last call, and he admitted that he likes me too." 

"Told you he likes you." In remembrance she answered, "But why the hell did he walk away then he told me we shouldn't be together?" Pulling herself back into reality, she found Kelly's eyes. 

"Maybe he has his reasons." He paused and put his hand on her shoulder.“Don’t Worry you will be fine” Kelly tells her.

As Shift comes to an end she sees Antonio running to his car and getting in without giving her a second glance and she is dumbfounded but understands why she knows they will never work out so she just walks to her car and leaves for her home. 

Antonio was beating the shit out of his punching bag when Gaby came into the gym. He didn’t hear her.

“Antonio!” She grabbed his shoulder.

He swung around, causing her to duck his punch.

“Jesus Christ!” She hit his chest. “What the hell?!”

“Gaby!” He exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Coming to check on you… I haven’t seen hide or hair of you in weeks.” Gaby glared at him.

“Gaby…”

“Antonio.”

“Gaby.”

“Antonio… I know what happened… you think I’m stupid?!” She punched his shoulder. “She’s my best friend… my partner! She tells me everything… and you’re the same way… I didn’t want to be in the middle, and yet, here I am!”

“Sylvie sent you?”

“No!” Gaby groaned. “You two need to talk to each other… fix this!”

“How?!” Antonio bellowed. He realized right there that he was acting like his father. “Gaby… I’m sorry.”

“Is that what you did to her?” Gaby snapped.

“No.” Antonio sighed and undid his gloves. “I let myself be scared of loving a woman as good and pure as her.”

“Why?”

“Because! I… I don’t fucking know!” Antonio collapsed on the bench, head in his hands. “I’m not good enough for her, Gaby… I can’t give her what she deserves.”

“What does she deserve? Huh? 

Antonio groaned. “Gaby, she said it… that… she didn’t…”

“Uh! Enough… Just find a way to fix this… or else I’ll be forced to intervene.”

“Gaby… you can’t just slap a band aid on a relationship… you should know this… how much shit did you and Matt have to go through to get married?”

“Antonio… part of that shit was my own aspirations… and now… I have Matt… and I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time… the same way you would be with Sylvie… you must admit, ‘Tonio… you were happier with her than you ever with Laura.”

“Gaby… you’re over exaggerating.” 

“Listen… fix this… or I WILL resort to extreme measures. You’re both miserable… she’s been going to clubs trying to get over you, but it ends with her calling me, drunk off her ass, crying because none of the guys are you.”

Antonio sighed, rubbing his temples. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I can’t take this anymore… I’m driving myself and Matt crazy… we haven’t been married that long and our marriage is now revolving around fixing your guys’ love lives… so… will you fix this?”

“I’ll try.”

“It’s all I can ask.” Gaby sighed. “I just can’t stand seeing both of you hurting like this.”

“Thanks, sis.” Antonio went to hug her.

“Uh… no… you’re all sweaty.” She offered a fist bump. “See you later.”

Antonio watched his sister walked away. He needed to shower and try to figure out a way to win Sylvie back. He’d heard it from Sylvies sister and now his own sister. He was starting to feel that they were right, and he was an idiot.

* * *

Three more weeks had passed, and Antonio still hadn’t fixed things with Sylvie. Gaby was done, so she recruited Stella to help her with her plan.

“So, what are we doing?”

“We’re getting Brett and Antonio back together. There’s only so much of their misery I can take.” Gaby sighed. “Look… I’ve got it in the works that Antonio will be rushing into a club tonight because of a supposed witness… and… well… I’ve also arranged for a couple other friends to purposely hit on her… make a move so Antonio sees… and they’re willing to take a hit if they need to.”

“You’re planning all of this for what?”

“To make those two realize how perfect they were together… are… together.” Gaby sighed. “They need each other, and they need to see that again.”

“So… what’s the plan?”

“I’m going to make sure Antonio gets jealous of the guys Sylvie’s going to be dancing and flirting with… and well… we’re Dominican… trust me… it’ll happen.”

Stella didn’t get what she was going on about, but she nodded along. “So, we’re going to make her dress trashy?”

“Yep.” Gaby nodded. “She’s still pissed at him so let’s just use that to make them see that they’re meant to be together.”

“What happens if she wants to kill your brother for ruining her flirt?” Stella asked.

“She won’t… The other night, she didn’t realize I could hear her, she said she wanted him back… but she wanted him to come after her.”

“Gaby… How will you get Antonio there.” Stella sighed.

“Don't worry one of Antonio's friends is having a bachelor party so he will already be at the club we are going to be doing this at” She said with a grin on her face

“When you planning to do this?”Stella asked nervous

“This Friday.” Gaby grinned. “We’re off for those couple days so… time to get her and Antonio back to where they should be.”

* * *

“Sylvie?” Stella asked, mindful that Sylvie had a knife in her hands.

“Yeah?”

“We’re doing a girls’ night this Friday… that hot new club… lots of cute guys… drinks… fun…”

Sylvie looked at her, then put the knife down. “Are you saying I’m not having fun?”

“Come on, Brett… you haven’t been yourself for weeks… let’s go… let loose…” Stella nudged.

“I do want to go dancing.”

“I heard they have a kick ass DJ.”

Sylvie tapped her chin. “Who would be coming?”

“Gaby, me… anyone else you want there?”

Sylvie shook her head. “Nope. I’m good.”

“So… you’re in?”

“Definitely… I think it’s what I need.”

Stella grinned. “Good… so… dress shopping?”

“I like the sound of that… I could use a new dress…” Sylvie grinned. “After shift?”

“Definitely.” Stella nodded.


	9. Fight For Us pt2

Friday came and the plan was in motion. The girls were getting ready at Gaby’s. Matt had gone to a Blackhawks’ game with Severide, so there wasn’t going to be anyone around to ruin their plan.

Sylvie stepped out of the bathroom in a skin-tight, crimson dress that left little to the imagination. It had a slit almost all the way up to her hip and the neckline plunged. It would be getting attention. She’d done her hair and make-up like that of a 1940s pin-up model.

“Hot damn!” Kidd exclaimed, choking on her beer. “UH… wow!”

Gaby dropped her glass of wine and it shattered on the floor. “Jésus Santisimo!” She looked at the mess on the floor. “Damn!”

“Too much?” Sylvie looked down. She didn’t dare move in the wrong way for fear of ripping the dress. She called it ‘Revenge in Red’.

“Nope!” Gaby and Stella exclaimed. “That’s definitely what you need!”

Sylvie grinned. “Gaby… the wine… on the floor.”

Gaby looked down. “Thank God it was a Chardonnay.” She laughed. She quickly wiped it up and put the broken glass in the trash. “So, ready to hit the town?”

“Yes!” Sylvie exclaimed. “Yes… yes… yes!”

“She’s hyper.” Kidd pointed out.

“Uh huh… well, she can burn off the energy dancing.” She grabbed her purse. “Let’s go.”

The girls were at the club enjoying themselves but both Stella and Gabby couldn't keep up so retreated back to the bar “She’s got way too much anger, or whatever that is, to burn.” Gaby moaned. She sat on a barstool next to Stella. “Hand me my drink.” She grabbed a coaster and started fanning herself. 

“Let me guess, my turn?” Stella asked, sipping her martini.

Gaby nodded. “Yeah… but only after my friends over there start flirting.” She signaled to a couple of guys sitting at the other end of the bar.

Stella checked them out. “How do you know those two?”

“They’re a couple of firefighters from Toronto… came down a while back to see how we run things at 51… I asked them for a favor, in turn… I get them tickets to a very specific hockey game… one that’s been sold out and that I happen to have two extra tickets for.”

Stella looked shocked. “What about me?”

“They were originally for Sylvie and Antonio… so… if I can get them back together, I’ll give the Canadians the hockey tickets.”

Stella sighed. “Okay… so what… they’re going to flirt with her… and then when Antonio shows, he’s going to get jealous?”

She nodded. 

“And they know your brother is a boxer who is more than likely going to hit them?”

“It’s why I’m taking care of that too.” Gaby sighed. “I owe Antonio for a lot of things… and I know he deserves to be happy and so does she.”

Stella finished her drink. “Okay… well… I’m going in… you better hope Antonio gets here soon, because Missy over there is getting wasted.”

Gaby nodded. “I know.” She could just sit there, wait and hope that this worked.

* * *

Antonio walked into the club. He’d changed into a pair of black jeans, bright blue dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned and a blazer. He’d shaved and styled hair. He just prayed that this would be over soon so that he could go home. He checked his phone for the picture Jay had sent him. He put his phone away and headed over to the bar. It was the best vantage point in the whole club. He was surprised to see Stella Kidd and his sister standing at the bar, laughing. “What are you two doing here?” He asked.

Gaby feigned surprise to see her brother. “Antonio!” She hugged him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

He cocked his head to the side. “I asked first.”

Stella jumped in. “Girls’ Night.”

“Just you two.”

They shook their heads and pointed to the dance floor.

Antonio’s jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Sylvie, in a dress that barely covered her, dancing very provocatively, with a couple good looking guys. “Uh…”

“Antonio… pick up your jaw.” Gaby smirked. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm here for my friends bachelor party remember” Antonio ground his teeth.Seeing other men grope and grind up against Sylvie was making his blood boil.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that?” Gaby asked. 

Antonio turned around just in time to see one of the guys kissing Sylvie’s neck and whispering to her. “Oh, fuck no!” He stomped off towards the dance floor to pull the guy off her only he was allowed to do that to her.

Gaby shook her head at the sight that was about to unfold. “Here we go.”

“Should we be nearby… you know, break it up?” Stella put her glass down.

“Yeah… don’t worry, I’ve got a couple of other firefighters and cops in here to help with that too.”

“Just what did you promise all these people?” Stella stared at her friend.

“Free drinks at Molly’s for the next two months.”

“Does Herrmann know?” Stella started making her way to the dance floor.

Gaby shrugged. “Meh… I’ll deal with that later… right now, I just need to make those two get back together.”

Antonio stormed up to the group of men that were dancing with Sylvie. He grabbed Sylvie’s arm and pulled her away. 

Sylvie spun around and her eyes bulged as she saw Antonio standing there. She yanked her arm away from him. “What are YOU doing here?”

“Obviously saving you.”

“From what?!” Sylvie was exasperated.

“Them.” Antonio pointed to the men standing in front of them.

Sylvie put her hands on her hips. “Really… you’ve got an issue with _ Canadians _?!”

Antonio shook his head. “I have an issue with strangers kissing the person I love more than anything”

“Really the person you love. Where were you when i was crying myself to sleep thinking i wasn't good enough. WHERE WERE YOU ANTONIO” Sylvie yells

Hearing the commotion one of the guys got impatient and walked over to them. “Hey, buddy… we got a problem?”

Antonio turned around and glared at him. “Yeah… you’re the problem.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, Antonio.” Sylvie got between the two. Her dress was not helping her. She couldn’t really break up the impending fight. “How is he the problem?”

“Damn it, Sylvie!” Antonio was being backed into a corner. “Don’t you see I’m trying to protect you?!”

“Protect me!” She lost it at this point. She got right up in his face, very aware that the slit in her dress had just ripped a little higher. I DON'T NEED PROTECTING ANTONIO. 

The Canadian stepped forward. “This is the guy?”

Antonio shot a look between the two. “He knows?”

“I’m not going to lie about why I’m out dancing and having a good time! I cried myself to sleep for weeks because of you!”

The Canadian swung at Antonio.

Antonio was caught off guard as the other man’s fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back. “You just picked the wrong guy to hit, buddy.”

Sylvie gasped as Antonio lunged at her dance partner. She stumbled back as the two got into a fist fight. The other Canadian caught her and asked if she was okay. She nodded. “Stop them… please.”

Antonio managed to pull away from the fight to see the other guy’s hands on Sylvie and he saw red. He growled as he sent the first guy flying backwards with a strong right to the gut. “Get off her!”

By this point, the others who were in on this moved in to prevent Antonio from killing anyone. Sylvie was frozen in place. Seeing how Antonio wanted to defend her made this that much more confusing for her. She still had feelings for him, but she couldn’t tell if he was doing this out of spite or if he truly had feelings for her still. She knew it was the latter when he cried out for her as he was being dragged away. “Antonio!” She ran towards him.

Antonio was on his ass on the floor. Jay and Gaby had pulled him away from the others. Sylvie dropped to her knees in front of him. Antonio looked up at her, a mix of shame and sadness filled his eyes. “Sylvie… I’m sorry.”

She took some napkins from Jay to tend to the cut above his eye and his broken nose. “Why did you do that?” She asked, gently cleaning the cuts. She looked to Gaby. “Can you get the first aid kit? And help those poor guys… Gavin and Presley did not sign up for that.”

Gaby nodded. She took the kit from Jay, handed Sylvie some basics then went to check on the other two.

Sylvie turned her attention back to Antonio. Jay was clearing everything up with club security and handing them a wad of cash. Sylvie didn’t pay any attention to anything or anyone other than Antonio. “So?”

“So, what?”

“Why did you do that?” She asked again, opening an antiseptic wipe to clean the cut properly.

“Because.”

“Antonio, that may work on others… but it won’t fly with me.” She readjusted her dress before putting some butterfly tapes to seal it. “Why did you do that?”

“I told you… I don't like strangers kissing you especially cause your mine.” Antonio replied.It was then that Antonio and Sylvie noticed that the club had emptied out and they were alone.

Antonio shook his head. He went to see where everyone went only to discover that the doors were locked from the outside. “They locked us in.”

Sylvie’s head bolted up. “They did what?”

“You can see for yourself. They locked us in.”

Sylvie punched the wall and groaned as she realized that was a bad idea. Her hand was throbbing.

Antonio rushed to her side and took her hand, checking it over. “Babe… why’d you do that?”

“Becau… wait… you called me, babe.”

Antonio gulped. “Yeah… I…”

Antonio looked away.

“No… Antonio…” She grabbed his chin and made him face her again. “Why?”

“Be…” He didn’t know how she’d react to this. “Because I still care about you… I… I still want you in my life… I… I love you.”

Sylvie stared at him. “Wha…”

“I love you, Sylvie and I’ve… I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you… try to work up the courage to tell you I was a fool to walk away… to not fight for us.”

Sylvie’s lip quivered. “H… How long?”

“I’ve been feeling this way since our kiss that we had and then the time when I dropped you home and had a talk with your sister. She then showed me you while you were sleeping you were calling out for me it seemed like you wanted me and you were upset. Hearing you like that made me realise that I couldn't hide my feelings no more and i needed to do something now”

“Antonio… I… I tried to move on…but I couldn’t… I felt like I was betraying you.” Sylvie sniffled. “I couldn’t look at Gaby and Matt’s relationship without wishing it’s what we could’ve had. I… I like you, Antonio…”

He didn’t waste any time. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He felt whole again. Having her in his arms was heaven. He slowly pulled away. “I’m not letting you out of my sight again… well… other than you know, going to work and that.”

She giggled, wiping the tears from her cheek. “I’ve wanted nothing more than that… and… I… I missed you.” She kissed him again.

He smiled. “I’m sorry for the scene.”

“Well… you can make it up to me by taking me home.”

He looked at her. “And just what do you have in mind?”

She giggled. “Get us out of here and I’ll show you.”

He examined her dress then pulled off his blazer. He wrapped it around her. “That’s better… that thing you call a dress barely covered anything.”

She smirked. “That was the point.”

“You will be the death of me.” He said before pounding on the door to tell Jay to let them out.

Antonio was lying in bed with Sylvie lying on his shoulder Antonio stroked her cheek and notice she was crying. “Babe… don’t… cry that’s over… we’re here now… and I’m not going to be the coward anymore… I’m fighting for us.”

“Mmm. I like that.” She kissed him, hands sliding down his strong body.

“Sylvie… I just was in a fight to win you back… I’m a little injured.”

Sylvie batted her eyes at him. “Please… It’ll make you feel better.”

Antonio shook his head. 

Sylvie resorted to her secret weapon. She made her eyes bigger, batting her naturally long eyelashes.

“No, no. Not the puppy dog eyes, don’t you fuck dare.”

Sylvie didn’t stop, her hands stroking him. She kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

“Dammit.” He groaned. He couldn’t fight it. He rolled her over and pinned her hands above her head. “You asked for it… and boy she did”


End file.
